First Awakening
by OTORIventures
Summary: Sokka wakes up in a world that is very different. The Fire Nation won the war, during the reign of Sozen, thanks to the death of the Avatar. Someone has altered time and only he remembers. And without the Avatar to bring balance, he must use his memories of how things should be to find out what happened and fix it before Sozen's comet returns and this time destroys the world.
1. Chapter 1

The First Awakening

Chapter 1

Sokka woke with a start. Or was he still dreaming. Everything felt strange and surreal and... just wrong. Very wrong. His skin felt too tight in some places, when his eyes moved they felt smaller, somehow. Everything felt wrong.

"Hmmm, bad dream, dear?" She said as she placed a hand on his chest.

His eyes were just beginning to adjust to the moonlight pouring in through the curtains to make out the face next to him. Sokka froze. Then he leapt clear of the bed, only then realizing he wasn't wearing anything.

"Azula!? What are you doing here?! Why are you in my bed! And why am I naked!" He gasped, searching the room for anything that could be used as a weapon while trying to cover himself at the same time.

But he stopped when he saw the look on Azula's face. She wasn't snarling or angry or even doing her well know indifferent face she always wore before she killed someone. She looked at Sokka and the only thing in her eyes was fear. Azula was frightened.

"Kuzon. Are you okay? It was probably just a dream, my love. Please, come back to bed."

But even though her words were soft and meant to be reassuring Sokka could barely hear them as her first words registered.

"Kuzon?! My name's not Kuzon!" Sokka felt the cool prickly of fear dance across his stomach, "Where am I! How did I get here! If you think you can use me as bait to trap the Avatar then you've got another thing coming!"

Azula stood up, the creamy silk gown radiating in the moonlight as she raised her hands and sent fire spearing across the room. Sokka covered his face and winced as he prepared for the blast of the flames. But there was no blast or scorch or burn. He opened his eyes and instead saw the room bathed in golden candle light coming from the sconces all around.

"You must have been dreaming, my love. You are Kuzon. This is your bedroom. Our bedroom. I am your wife and you are my husband. So, husband, come sit and tell me what kind of dream could unsettle you like this." She reached out her hand and Sokka moved towards her. He realized that as she spoke he was beginning to believe her. Maybe his name was Kuzon. Maybe this was his home. Maybe he had only been dreaming about being a boy from the Southern Water Tribe. "And do not fear. If you need to speak to the Avatar we can go see him in the morning. But first, come back to bed."

Sokka did as she asked and lay down on the silk sheets next to her. He felt his hands shake as he pulled the covers up to his naked chest, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was lying naked in bed next to a woman, even if that woman was Azula. Her hand found his and laced through his fingers, her own so thin and fragile that he could hardly believe he had been afraid that they'd kill him a few moments before. But long after her breathing steadied and her grip slacked and he knew she must be asleep, he still could not calm his mind. Because he could not remember ever having the name Kuzon. He could never remember a day when Azula had been anything other than an enemy. All he could remember was the snow falling around Gran Gran while Katara practiced her waterbending nearby. He would ask Aang tomorrow when he woke up. And so the man Kuzon who dreamed he was the boy Sokka fell asleep again in the heady air of the Fire Lord's palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He watched the sun change the sky from shades of blue to light yellow. There were no clouds to catch the brilliant sunlight as it poured across the scene in front of him. There was no mistaking the rising pillars adorned with flame patterns, the pagodas' roofs arching like fire, and the red silk billowing in the cool, morning breeze. There was only one place he could be. The fire nation palace. All the beauty of the sunrise was lost on him as he whispered.

"Probably a dozen, maybe two dozen, archers ready. No other reason she'd have kept me here with the window unguarded."

"Hmmm, you're up early." Her sonorous voice was like velvet between the curtains.

"Yeah." Was all he could say. He looked back out over the rooftops gleaming with fresh sunlight.

"So, do you feel better now. No more bad dreams." Her voice was at his ear and he jumped at the unfamiliar proximity.

"What are you doing! Get away from me!" Sokka yelled, jumping back and holding a vase up to throw it at her.

"Kuzon, what is wrong with you!" This time she wasn't scared. She was angry. "You've never behaved like this! Not even that time when you had the cactus juice!"

"Ah ha! See!" Sokka felt a rushing pounding of lightheadedness. "You do remember! I'm not Kuzon! I'm Sokka! Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Azula paled visibly as he said this. Her lips were a thin line as she looked at him closely, frowning slightly. She took a step forward and he took one back. She held her hands open and apart, and took another slower step towards him. He did not back away this time. They were close enough for their warm breaths to mingle in the space between them. Her cool hand rose like a milky white dove and settled on his forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. But I don't think you have the fever." She sighed audibly, "Whatever is wrong with you it's not that."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka lowered his guard for a second then jumped back again, "No! Wait! This is just some sort of trick, isn't it!"

"Kuzon, why would I want to trick you? Listen, let's go to the healers and have them take a look at you." Azula's fingers were about to curl around the hem of his hastily put on robe when he jumped back again.

"What's going on! Where's Aang and Katara and Toph! I want to see them! I want to see them now!" Sokka felt like a child as he threw the vase down but he didn't care.

Several firebenders ran into the room, fists raised.

"Who?" Azula asked, raising a brow.

"You know. The people who were with me when you were chasing us trying to capture the Avatar." Sokka's throat went dry as he saw the look of confusion wrinkle her brow. "You know. When you chased us across the Earth Kingdom all the way to Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing–– oh, you mean New Iroh." Azula laughed a tinkling laugh, "It hasn't been called that since my Uncle took it during the war."

Sokka held his head as a pounding headache began in his head. This was wrong, all of it, was so so wrong. He tried to steady himself but everything started to spin and the edges of his vision was turning dark. He reached his hand out to steady himself, and that was the last thing he could remember.

* * *

The boy lay on the red, silk sheets, surrounded by candles flickering in the incensed breeze. His body was covered in beads of sweat and his body shook with fever. Delirious words babbled faintly and incoherently from his parted lips as he struggled to breathe. The fire sages stood around his prone body, chanting to the Dragons and the spirit of the Sun for guidance.

A door creaked open and for a moment the chanting ceased as the ancient heads turned. An old monk walked in on blistered feet, shuffling along the floor, walking with his hands held before him. A blood red candle carved with ancient words and designs was in his hands, its wick unlit. He approached the boy reverently and placed the candle on the boy's chest.

All held their breaths.

Then there was a shudder in the boy's chest and the wick of the candle sprang to life. It flickered slightly off time to his breathing. But with the room's occupants all silent now–– no more chanting, no more speaking–– they could just barely hear the boy's heart beat in time to the flickering flame resting on his chest.

"Sage Kazo, how went the journey." The eldest finally spoke.

"Grand Master Azo-lun, I journeyed through the scorching fields and over the path of coals and returned the candle. The spirits had nothing else for me to aide him with." The sage hung his head as he spoke.

"Sage Kazo, you have done well." The Master spoke as he turned back to the boy.

"But, Master," Kazo spoke hoarsely, "Sure there is something we can do for him."

"No, we have done all we can." He said looking down at the boy, "All we can do now is hope. Hope that the Avatar is strong enough to push through the fever before it's too late."

* * *

She watched the change of the guards and waited, almost without a breath. Normally she wouldn't be this stealthy. But times had changed and it required a certain amount of finesse to fight against the firebenders now. Especially now that they knew the tell tale signs. Like that tonight there would be a full moon. A night when her powers would be at their fullest. She squinted and looked at the walls and tried to judge the best angle and the distance between footholds. Then she was gone, as if she has melted into the shadows.

* * *

There were darkness and shadows all around him. Sokka sat up and looked around. Then down at his body. He was glowing faintly blue. Just great. He was in the spirit world again.

"Wait, maybe that's it!" he yelled jumping up. "I'm here so maybe I can find someone to help me and explain what's going on."

A few failed attempts at climbing over moving tree roots and falling face first into hard as concrete water and Sokka was ready to give up. He lay on the hard water and turned over, his face wet but the water still refusing to let him sink below. He was not expecting to look up into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Katara?" He sat up wide eyed. "Are you in the spirit world too! Thank goodness I was trying to find you and I had this weird dream with Azula and the fire palace and––"

"You are the brother of the girl whose face I wear?" She asked faintly flickering in and out of sight.

"Ummm, yes." Sokka was alert and ready. Aang had told him about a spirit called Koh the Face-Stealer. "And you're not my sister, are you."

"No." The spirit shifted again, her hair growing longer, her robes more full and white and flowing in the breeze. "But I met her once. Not in the world you came from but the world you are trying to return to."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sokka kept his grip on the rock beneath him, even though it wiggled and squirmed in his hand.

"Your sister once did a favor for me. I was the patron spirit of the village who had almost forgotten me completely. They called me, the Painted Lady." She bowed as she introduced herself, "And so I am here to help you, as a way of repaying her."

"Wait, back up, back to the part about the world I came from and the world I'm going to." Sokka held up both hands and the rock escaped, "What's going on?"

"I cannot explain it to you in words you could understand. But there is someone who can. It is the spirit that sent me to guide you." And she slowly changed into a glowing ball of light as she said it, "But now is not the time. You are about to be woken. The day has passed and it is evening in the world you came from. When you awake there will be an attack. Follow the south side stairs of the palace down to the forgotten managerie. There is an old friend who will guide you to where you need to go next."

"Wait, but who sent you? What's going on?! Painted Lady, come back!"

* * *

"...painted...lady... come... back..."

"Oh, good, he's coming around." Her voice was familiar in a strange, new sort of way that Sokka couldn't place. "Stand back, let him have air."

Sokka's eyes opened in slivers and he looked around him. There were several people standing around him, a row of guards behind them, and the throne room of the fire lord. The throne room of the fire lord, the thought ran through his mind like hot lead.

"Get- get away–– have to escape––" He struggled as firm hands held him down.

"No, let him go." Azula said, stepping closer, "He won't try to escape from me."

"No time–– attack–– tonight." Sokka felt lightheaded again as he spoke and sat up.

"Attack, what do you––" But Azula got no further.

The side of the throne room shook and the walls cracked as pieces of broken ceiling crumbled down. Guards began reforming as several of the strange people started running away in panic. Only two old woman remained. They looked back and forth from each other and spoke.

"Lord Kuzon has gone to the spirit world and has had a vision of this attack." Wheezed the first old lady.

"And the first moves have been made." Intoned the other one.

"Now, you all know your duty." They spoke as one, "Protect the Fire Lord at all cost."

The line stood ready facing the cracking wall. Sokka looked around, trying to see if Ozai was about to come out somewhere around them. Then he saw Azula stand up and speak pointedly, the way he remembered she used to speak, when she commanded Mei and Ty-Lee to attack them.

"Your duty is first to protect the people outside, not the Fire Lord." She crossed her arms, "Besides I can take care of myself."

Sokka stammered, "Wait, you're the Fire Lord?!"

"Of course, dear." She seemed to dance forward and place a peck on his lips, "Now, come on, we have to get to the bunker."

Then the wall exploded and fragments of wood and plaster flew everywhere as people were carried across the room by the explosion. A line of firebenders were moving forward in perfect synchronized form, a wall of destruction unleashing fire all at once. Sokka felt Azula's fingers close around his own and begin pulling him to the northern entrance.

"Wait! Hold on! We have to go somewhere else!" He yelled over the fire and explosions. "This way! You have to trust me!"

"Of course I do. I always do, my love." And this time the peck was longer and deeper. "Lead the way."

Sokka wasn't sure what he was doing then. Overwhelmed by the smoke and the fire and the screaming and the people and the fact that Azula had just kissed him. Azula. Azula had just kissed him. Him. And then they were at the stairs that led down to the forgotten managerie. They sprinted as fireballs flew over their heads. Somewhere deep inside himself Sokka realized he had crossed a line. He was running with Azula. Saving her. Trusting her. At least for now. And then they entered the dark building. Cages were at odd angles and broken containers of food littered the ground.

"What happened here?" Sokka breathed heavily.

As in answer a loud bellow answered them. He stepped back apprehensively as a heavy crate was thrown through the air, colliding with the wall behind him and smashing into hundreds of small pieces. A dark figure was walking towards them, its massive feet plodding heavily into the thick loam and straw on the floor. And then as the large shaggy head with the short horns and thick arrow shape on it's forehead appeared in the faint light Sokka couldn't help himself.

"Appa!" And then the air bison ran forward and crushed Sokka to death under it's heavy padded feet, Azula screaming somewhere close by.


	3. Chapter 3

A Note from the Author

Thanks to everyone who has been so great to review this story. It really helps to motivate me to keep going. Things are about to get interesting. I definitely stole the idea of tree spirits from Miyazaki's "Princess Mononoke" so cred goes to him. Also, obviously I'm not the creator or owner of Avatar. This is fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the on going drama of First Awakening.

* * *

First Awakening

Chapter 3

"Appa, no!" Sokka yelled as the Sky Bison ran and began to trample him to death.

Except he didn't. The massive Sky Bison stopped suddenly and started licking Sokka along his face, soaking his face and his clothes. Even though Sokka struggled to free himself it was only a half hearted struggle at best. Being recognized for who he really was made even a Bison tongue bath welcoming.

"Kuzon!" Azula ran up, screaming the name that she called Sokka but before she could direct lightning through the animal, Sokka managed to escape the massive leathery tongue and yell.

"Azula! No! Don't! He's not hurting me!" The sky bison, hearing Sokka's cry trundled back and groaned loudly. "Hey boy, I'm glad someone recognizes me. How have you been?"

As Sokka looked around the abandoned menagerie again he knew the answer. Crates were smashed all around them. The entire place was a mess. He couldn't imagine how Appa could have survived long down there. As if in answer the Sky Bison sent a blast of air from its tail and knocked down several crates of biscuits and started chewing on them.

"Kuzon, why are we down here?" Azula asked, still keeping her distance from the Sky Bison.

"Because, I had a vision and a spirit told me we have to free Appa. It's important." Sokka said as he picked up a piece of wood and began hammering at the chains holding Appa down, shards of wood flying off and nearly hitting his face. "I have to do this Azula. But you don't have to come."

"Kuzon I'll admit I don't understand what's happening but I'm coming with you. I've always been by your side. Since we were children. I'm not leaving you now." Azula said, raising herself up on her toes and stretching her arms before launching a bolt of lighting at the chain holding Appa down. "And I'm not gonna stand by and let get yourself hurt."

Sokka climbed on top of the sky bison as if it were just yesterday that he and his friends had clammered aboard Appa and flown away from Ba Sing Se. But then for him it really had felt like it was yesterday. He reached his hand down and suddenly felt self conscious again as Azula took his hand. He felt a blush spread over his cheeks as her fingers interlaced with his. Which he told himself was ridiculous because he had been holding her hand all the way down the stairs and into the menagerie.

"Alright, so how do we make this beast go?" She looked down at Appa unsure and the sky bison returned the look.

"It's easy. Just hold on to something." Sokka said with a smirk. "Appa, yip-yip!"

Azula screamed and grabbed hold of Sokka as Appa shot up with one powerful blast of his tale. They broke through the flimsy door of the forgotten menagerie that led out to the dark, star-studded sky above them. She took a breathe but the next moment instead of a scream escaping her mouth she was yelling and whoopping and laughing.

Sokka felt his mouth go dry. He had never heard Azula laugh before. Well not a real laugh instead of her cold and cynical laugh she would laugh when she was trying to kill him. But this was something else. It was like a tinkling bell. It had a soft, melodic sound. He hated that fact that he hoped she would laugh again so he could hear it one more time.

"So where are we going?" Azula cried over the wind rushing past them.

"I don't know. But I have a guess. Appa's been down there a long time right?" Sokka yelled back.

"Yes, he was brought to the menagerie by second Phoenix King!" Azula yelled to him.

"So he'll go to the last place he saw Aang!" Sokka yelled and at the mention of Aang the sky bison picked up speed and rushed along the air currents.

Sokka and Azula couldn't talk anymore so they sat in silence, leaning against each other as the rushing air cut through them and stole any heat they had. Sokka was faintly aware that he and Azula were leaning against each other as the starfilled night sped past them. But he could not argue with himself this time as his eyes slid closed against the biting cold and he and Azula slowly drifted off against each other on the last Sky Bison.

* * *

The spirit realm was unusually quiet. Where normally playful woodland spirits would be rattling and laughing as they played along old and snoring earth spirits, there was now absolute silence. The silence that spoke of fear. As if the entire section of the spirit realm was holding its breath and hoping something would go away.

Then there came the rustling. Like leaves in the wind or like tiny twigs gently tapping against each other in a hollow susurrus. The gentle rustling shape moved in the shadows, almost pulling the darkness along as it creeped and twisted along the spirit realm's forest floor.

It stopped. The silence pounded and reverberated all around, the fear was a palatable metallic taste in the air. And then there was a snap.

The shape reared like a cobra and turned. In the hollow of a tree was a small figure, no bigger than a cat, shaped like a white featureless clay doll. As it looked up at the dark snakelike figure, it shook it's head to the side and made a rattling noise. The dark thing leaned forward and revealed a hideous face like a baboon.

"So, little tree spirit. Where are they hiding her? I know she's here." Koh the Face Stealer spoke in velvet tones. "Tell me, and I will consider sparing you."

The small doll like spirit looked up with large empty dark eyes and shook its head, rattling as it did. Koh's face closed like an eyelid and opened revealing a demon face as he shot forward, teeth extended, ready for the kill. And then stopped inches away from the tree spirit before spitting, "Where is she!"

The small spirit was shaking with fear as it rattled it's head over and over, looking up into the fearsome eyes of Koh. And then it stopped, rattled its head sideways one, twice, and then once more before Koh pulled back.

"Oh, is that why you think you can hide her? You think that the Painted Lady is strong enough to protect her?" And then the eyelid of Koh 's face closed and opened to reveal the Painted Lady's face screaming in agony with blood running from her empty eye sockets, "I have already taken care of your Painted Lady! Now, if you don't tell me where the girl is hiding by the count of three you will be next on the menu. One!"

The small tree spirit whimpered and rattled as it tried to back away against the bark of the tree.

"Two!"

It looked from side to side in desperation, looking into the darkness for help from any of the other spirits hiding nearby. But it already knew none of them would help. Who would stand against Koh the Face Stealer. It looked up and saw the eyelid blink the true face of Koh looking down at it as the deep, gurgling voice spoke.

"Three."

* * *

There were no more chanting sages. There was now only Kazo, keeping watch over the sleeping form of the boy Avatar. He placed a towel in the water and placed it on the feverish forehead. And as he watched the flame of the candle on the Avatar's chest dip a little bit lower with each heartbeat he wished that there was some way for him to do more.

"Please, Avatar. We need your guidance. What will the world do if you die?" He whispered to the humid darkness. "Since you have fallen under, the fever it has spread throughout the Earth Kingdom Colonies and has claimed hundreds of lives already. We need you, Avatar. Please, wake up."

But the boy did not wake up. The room returned to it's humid, stale stillness. The flame flicked lower and lower. And Kazo the sage kept watch over the only hope any of them had.

* * *

She struggled against the heavy hands that held her in place as they dragged her through the ruins of the west side of the Fire Lord's palace. She surveyed the damage with a grim satisfaction. But her smile faded as she saw who approached her.

"Phoenix King!" She spat as he drew within range.

The spittle hadn't even gone halfway towards him before one of the elite firebender guards shot a flaming missile that intercepted and evaporated the saliva midair.

"So, you're one of the moon witches." He spoke low and heavy, "I expect you're proud of what you've done here tonight."

"I would have been more proud had I taken the walls down with you under them!" She hissed back.

"Ah, and why don't you, now? Is your pathetic power so reliant on the moon that you cannot do anything without its aid?" He paced around her as he spoke.

"Untie me and we'll see all I can do without it's help!" She yelled as she headbutted one of her guards and threw the other one over her shoulder before sending a leaping kick at the Phoenix King's head.

But his hand was faster than her and as he grabbed hold of her foot she suddenly felt thousands of currents of electricity pouring through her, her hair standing on end and fire boiling inside her body. When he let go she fell to the floor, her clothes and hair smoking.

"How about instead of any more theatrics you tell me what you did with the Fire Lord Azula and her husband Kuzon?" In answer to the Phoenix King she managed to sit up and cross her arms in defiance so he continued, "We don't want to hurt you girl. But we will if we have to."

"Do your worst!" She hissed glaring daggers back at him.

"Oh dear, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." He snapped his fingers, "Chief Inquisitor Zhou, take her to the prison ship and get ready to set sail. I think that after a few hours of your attentions she'll be all too happy to lead you to exactly where Azula and Kuzon were taken."

The man stepped forward, giving a dark smile as he cracked his knuckles, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The night air bit at their faces as they soared over the churning inkdark waves below. Sokka woke as the first traces of the sun were just beginning to breathe lightness on the horizon. He felt surprisingly warm. And then he realized why. Leaning against him, with her arm snaked around his waist, was the most powerful firebender he had ever seen. And she was radiating warmth into him as she slept.

"What's happened." He whispered to the fading stars around them. "This is all so unreal."

"Hmmm, what?" She whispered as she cuddled closer to him, "What's the matter Kuzon?"

And that did it. The second she called him that. He wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't sure where Aang and Katara and Toph were or why he was in the Fire Nation or why Azula was nice all of a sudden and being... very friendly... maybe even in lo... no, he wouldn't even think it. But he did know one thing. He was not Kuzon. He was Sokka. Sokka of the Water Tribe. He helped Katara free Aang from the iceberg. He had fought against Prince Zuko and fallen in love with the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. He had seen the world and done all he could to prevent the Fire Nation from winning the War.

"Nothing." He looked up at the sky and looked out ahead of them, then looked back up at the sky. "Actually, yeah, there is something wrong. We've been flying the same direction this whole time."

"Yes. So?" She sat up and looked out ahead of them too.

"Because we should have come to the Southern Air Temple by now." Sokka said as he looked out ahead of them at the massive grey streak of land.

But where there should have been rising mountain tops and a glorious monastery covered in snow, there was now nothing. Not just a lack of buildings. There weren't even any mountains. Nothing but a harsh, flat emptiness that spread out for miles and miles. Like a desert where all the sand had blown away and left the lifeless bedrock exposed and uninviting. Here and there, lichens and mosses were growing over the piles of boulders. But nothing else seemed able to live in the vast expanse.

"The Desolate Wastes." Azula said looking down at the bleak streak of grey, "I had heard stories. But to see it in person and up close..."

"What happened?" Sokka asked, trying to make the image in his mind of the Air Temple match the image before him.

"You really don't remember? They say this is where it happened." Azula spoke hauntingly, "Almost twenty years ago. This is where Avatar Aang made his last stand against the First Phoenix King. And then died."

Before Sokka could respond the first bomb exploded in the air in front of them, sending smoke and burning gas streaming at them. Appa roared and beat his tail to gain altitude as Sokka tried to steer with the burning smoke in his eyes. He felt Azula's grip slide along the fabric of his waist. And then there was a loud tearing noise and a scream and the tug on his tunic was gone as Azula plummeted towards the Desolate Waste below.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. Thanks for reading and hopefully things aren't too confusing. I promise I know where I'm going with this and in the end everything will make sense. :) Till the next update! ~ XX


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed since last chapter. I'm sorry to say but things don't get any less confusing here yet. But know that every question will be answered in the end (or I hope at least). Again, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Enjoy the story and please let me know how I'm doing. Thank you all.

* * *

First Awakening

Chapter 4

"I've sent the men ashore." His breath was hot and humid on her neck. "So now it's just you and me. All alone on this big. Empty. Ship."

As if in response the metal hull groaned and creaked with malice. The air down in the hull was rank and fetid and she could feel a bead of sweat trickling slowly down the side of her face. His rough hand grabbed the gag and pulled the dirty rag out of her mouth.

"Tell me. Are you frightened?" His voice quivered with expectation. "You are, aren't you."

"Only about how much I'm gonna enjoy stepping on your face later." She hissed back.

"Good. Keep thinking like that." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "You'll last longer that way."

"Do your worst." She spat in his face. "You. The Phoenix King. The Fire Nation. All of you! You will all regret the day that you attacked the Water Tribe."

"Hmmm. Yes. The Water Tribe. Your people were so weak. And soon they will all bow––" He kicked her legs out from underneath her and caused her to fall forward, her body held up by the chains around her wrists reaching up into the darkness above. He leaned forward and his hot breath filled the shell of her ear as he whispered. "Just as you are bowing now."

"Never!" She yelled as she pulled herself up on the chains to be eye level with him. "We will never stop fighting!"

His eyes glimmered in the faint torchlight. "Your village was destroyed. Your people enslaved. What do you have left to fight for?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she spat the words, "For the family I lost! For my dead mother. And my dead father. And my dead brother!"

* * *

Sokka's head was pounding. He felt like he had a ton of rocks trying to squeeze his brains out. Then he realized the rocks were extremely soft, somewhat shaggy, and smelled of sweaty bison.

"Appa! Roll over!" There was a loud groan as the bison rolled off of them.

"Azula?! Are you okay." And the words felt so odd in his mouth that Sokka had to stop for a second and run them through his head again. Yeah, he had just said that.

"I'm fine." She stood up and wound her arm around to get circulation back into it as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Well, lucky for you, you are traveling with an expert navigator." Sokka proudly stepped on a rock, only to find out too late that it was a dormant boarqupine.

He was just about to scream his lungs out before Azula's hand clamped down on his mouth. She motioned for him to be quiet as two figures came walking out of the heaps of rocks ahead of them. She pulled him back behind a boulder as he struggled to get out of her hold.

"What about Appa!" He hissed under his breath, "We can't just leave him out in the open exposed like that."

"Hush! They'll hear us!" But it was too late and the two walkers veered towards them and stepped out in the open.

"Hey there strangers." The one chewing on the piece of straw nodded.

Sokka couldn't believe it.

"Jet?!"

* * *

There was a quiet sort of pittering in the arching silence of the spirit realm. It was quick and it was steady, except for the times when it would hear a noise other than itself. And it would stop. Alert. Looking around.

"Acorn?" Whispered a small voice next to the pitter pattering spirit's ear.

"Ash!" The spirit squeaked, materializing. "You nearly scared me half to life!"

"Sorry." The other spirit whispered faintly, fading slowly into view. "Is the place?"

"Yes. We should be safe here but still..." Acorn's voice dropped lower. "He could be anywhere."

There was only silence and a small whimper that rose from Ash. Both looked around at the shadows growing darker around them, twisting with menace.

"Did you hear?" Acorn looked back and forth. "He got another one."

"Anyone we knew?" Ash toned and swallowed dryly.

"No. But it's getting out of hand." Acorn frowned, "Somebody should–– wait?! Did you hear that!"

Both spirits faded away and held their breaths as they listened. There had been a definite sound. Like a soft whisper of leaves on the forest floor. Or the hollow rattling of twigs. Acorn reappeared and was about to say something when the rustling started in the shadows next to them.

The rustling moved around them, circling their hiding place. Acorn placed a small hand over Ash's mouth to stop the whimpering that threatened to spill over. The rustling got closer and closer and then it stopped. Neither dared to move a muscle.

"I AM KOH!" Boomed a voice behind them.

Acorn squeaked and reappeared leaping high into the air. Ash just gave a gurgled whimpered and fainted, shimmering into vision on the ground. But instead of hearing the deadly voice of Koh the Face Stealer they heard a high pitched sniggering laugh in the branches above them.

"Hahahah, heeehehehe, oh boy that is rich! That is rich! Wait until I tell everyone! You thought I was him. You thought I was Koh!" The small spirit in the tree was laughing hysterically in that high pitched laugh that sounded like some kind of chattering bird.

"Thorn!" Acorn turned and snapped at him, "Get down here! That was not funny! Just look at what you did to poor Ash!"

"Bahahaha, but the looks on your faces! It was priceless." The chattering laughing spirit hopped down next to them, "Come on Ash, old buddy old pal. See. It was just me. Me and a branch with some leaves. I mean if it was Koh he'd have probably eaten your face of by now."

"Thorn! Not helping!" Acorn helped Ash sit up, "And stop saying his name!"

"What, you think if I say his name old eyelid face is gonna shop up and gobble us up! Ha!" Thorn started another long string of laughter.

"Anyway, if you're here this must be the right place." Acorn said matter of factly. "So now what? Is this all of us?"

From behind them the clearing suddenly lit up with a white light and a soft voice saying, "Yes, you are all here. Hurry, we don't have much time. Koh is coming!"

* * *

Zhou stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him. He straightened his armor and dusted off his shoulder pads. That's when he caught sight of it on the back of his glove. A smear of dark red stained the leather.

"That little... " He started to say and then pulled the glove off. "I'll have to make sure the launderer washes it twice. Nothing like filthy peasant blood to make leather stink."

Just then there was the sudden ratatat of soldiers running on the deck above him. He growled as he walked up the stairs on onto the deck, the sun just beginning to paint the evening sky in hues of red. There were two rows of elite firebenders arriving on the deck, running back and forth to secure the deck. A display of this magnitude could only mean one thing.

"Good evening, Admiral Zhou." The Phoenix King was standing on the landing as a guard informed him that the deck was secured. "I've come to see how our little prisoner is doing."

"Your Highness." Zhou said bowing. "If I'd known you were coming I'd have ensured that we be better to receive you."

"Oh dear, that bad is it." The Phoenix King chuckled. "I hope you left some of her alive for me to question."

"Actually, I have good news, Highness." Zhou looked up, his eyes glittering evilly. "She's revealed the location of the resistance."

"Well, done." The Phoenix King stroked his beard thoughtfully, "And what of the Fire Lord and her husband?"

"She says that her forces did in fact kidnap the Fire Lord Azula and her husband Lord Kuzon." Zhou smiled triumphantly. "And she is going to lead us straight to where they are being kept."

"Excellent news Admiral Zhou." The Phoenix King said turning and looking at the sky, "You'd best leave soon then. The moon is still mostly full. Who knows how much of the witch's power could return. The sooner you find the two of them the sooner we can be rid of the girl."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Zhou bowed again. "We will set out right away."

* * *

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Jet frowned as his swords raised a bit higher.

"Yes. No. Kinda." Sokka felt his mouth going dry as a thought was trying to manifest that he wasn't giving any room to. "It's all just really confusing right now. I'm Sokka, this is––"

"Song. My name is Song." Azula said stepped forward with a forced smile. "So where are you two headed?"

"We're going to the Scorpion Horde campsite." Jet grinned. "We're gonna join the Resistance. Gonna kick some firebender butts!"

"Hush, boy." Spoke the man next to Jet. He was extremely tall and covered in armor from head to toe and his voice echoed and boomed.

"Come on. They're obviously resistance fighters dressed to pass as firebenders. No firebender would actually wear expensive clothes like that." Jet mock bowed, "They must have stolen them from traveling merchants or something. Am I right?"

"Yip." Azula was the one speaking up again, "That's us. Couple of resistance fighting highwaymen. So yeah, anyway, we'd better be going."

"What's the rush?" Jet winked at her again, "It's almost dark. Why not camp together and then we can all head out to the Horde camp in the morning."

And because Azula could not think of an excuse, they ended up setting up camp and making a fire. And as odd as Sokka felt about sitting next to Jet around a campfire and as odd as it was that the man in armor still did not remove any of it, not even to sleep, Sokka barely registered any of it. He was thinking. And he was still awake and still thinking when Azula came to him several hours later to wake him so they could sneak off from the other two. They didn't speak until Appa was soaring high over the water, leaving the Desolate Waste and the two sleepers next to the fire.

"Well, it's a good thing neither of them had ever seen our portraits. Otherwise we would have been in serious trouble." Azula was brushing her hair as the bison continued to soar through the star studded night.

"Huh? What?" Sokka said suddenly, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Kuzon." She said that name again, "How did you know Jet's name? Have you met him before?"

"Yes." Sokka said, looking over the water, "Not as Kuzon. When I was Sokka. It all feels like so long ago. But yeah he used to be kinda crazy. And then he was brainwashed and we fixed him and he was actually okay. But then... in Ba Sing Se..."

"What happened?" Azula whispered.

* * *

By the crackling fire the man in armor sat up and walked nimbly over to the sleeping Jet. He proceeded to kick the young man in the gut.

"Wake up! We have to go." He turned and started kicking sand on the fire. "We have to let the Horde know."

"What? What's going on." Jet groaned as he sat up.

"Those two. I recognized the woman. Her name is not Song." The armored man turned and glared through eye slits at Jet. "She is Fire Lord Azula."

"What!" Jet was immediately on his feet, "Why didn't you say something sooner! We could have caught them!"

"No. We have to get to the camp and let Long Feng know." The armored man looked away. "I will need a special detachment of Earth Benders if I'm going to go after the Fire Lord."

"You're not going with us?" Jet picked his swords up as if he was ready to fight, "The reason I said I'd join you is because you promised that you'd make them pay!"

"And that is why you have to go tell Long Feng." The armor man grabbed blade of the sword and snapped it like it was a twig, "The Scorpion Horde will continue on the attack on the Fire Palace. We have a very special window of opportunity. The Moon Witch attacked the Palace and left one of the walls completely defenseless."

"The Moon Witch? I mean I've heard stories..." Jet seemed to forget all about the Fire Lord and his own broken sword."You mean. She's actually, you know, real?"

* * *

The boat was making good progress. Zhou looked back as the last glimmering lights of the city disappeared behind him. Their course was set and he felt certain that this would be it. He would go and he would rescue the Fire Lord and he would prove himself. Maybe the Phoenix King would finally realize that he was a more fit ruler than the Fire Lord. Maybe he would be crowned as Fire Lord instead. He shivered as the thought ran like molten lead down his back.

Deep in the holds of his ship the girl hung between two chains. A bead of sweat trickled down her face. The drop collected more as it went until it reached her chin. But then instead of dripping down the drop stopped. And then slowly, ever so slowly, it began to move up the side of her face. It wound up and slid back behind her and up her arm, slowly going towards the manacle that held her up, gathering more drops as it did.

Her fingers were moving frantically as the water zipped in and out of the lock until finally there was a click and her one hand was free. It took her even less time to do the second manacle. She dropped to the shadow stained floor soundlessly, and took a few steps until she was standing in the waning moon light. And then she raised her hands up and started to reach out and feel for them.

* * *

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked taking Sokka's hand.

"It's just. The things in my head. The way I remember them. Jet had died. I was there. I saw it." Sokka sighed, "And if he's still somehow alive. If this is all real. Then that means. No. No, I can't accept it."

"About Avatar Aang?" Azula said and smiled at his surprised face, "I do know you pretty well Kuzon. Even if you can't remember any of it. But listen. You have to accept it. Avatar Aang is dead."

"Not Aang. No." Sokka felt his mouth go dry and suddenly everything he had been holding at bay during the day flooded out, "No! It's a trick! It has to be a trick! Aang can't be dead!"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Kuzon––"

"That's not my name!" Sokka pushed her hand away, "And you have to be wrong! Aang can't be dead because who is gonna save the world from the Fire Lord?! Without the Avatar we don't stand a chance to end the War."

"Shhhh. Listen." She pulled him to her, "The War has been over for a very long time now. Remember, we learned about it in school. After the Avatar disappeared our people prospered and our nation spread out. And when he returned the Firelord faced him and the Phoenix King killed him."

"No." Sokka felt a dry heave grip his stomach, "He was just a kid."

"Kuzon, Avatar Aang was almost eighty years old when he faced the Firelord" Azula looked back at the endless desolation behind them. "And in the end, the two of them destroyed each other."

"This is all wrong." Sokka said holding his head. "Wrong, wrong, wrong. Aang can't be dead! I have to find him! It has to be a trick! I have to find him and Toph and... Katara! Katara! Where is my sister!"

* * *

"Sir." A deckhand saluted as he came up behind Zhou. "We're approaching the Seaweed Seas. The helmsman wants permission to go around, Sir."

"No. Full steam ahead." Zhou spoke without even looking down.

"But sir... the rumors––" But he didn't get any further before he was flung overboard.

The ship continued on, cutting through the thick seaweed. The sailors looked over the edge cautiously, at the oily black water. Bodies and pieces of broken ship could be seen trapped in the hairlike grasses of the seaweed forest. But even though they all kept glancing down not one of them saw the movement in the water, or the first cold, slimy hand grabbing one of the draglines, or the dead, white eyes rise from the water.

There was a shudder and the call was raised from several parts of the ship at once. Zhou spun around just in time to see the pale, discolored corpses walking along the deck, necks and limbs hanging and dragging like puppets on a string. He sent several thick bursts of fire, sizzling several of them on the spot. And yet more kept advancing. The crew had already jumped overboard. They had all heard the rumours.

"Zhou." She called from behind him, her fingers poised clawlike, the grand puppetmaster manipulating the corpses around him, standing between the flames licking across the deck.

"You! You lied!" He spat, looking around at the corpses.

"Obviously." She glared down at him. "And you took the bait so easily."

"Take this!" Zhou yelled, sending a ring of fire spinning out towards the ring of corpses around him, shooting them all back with tremendous force, before turning towards the girl and preparing to roast her alive, "I will not lose to you, peasant scum!"

But right as he was ready to blast her off the deck, he suddenly felt a cold shiver fill him. And his arms suddenly wouldn't move, his muscles refused to respond. His mouth gaped as he tried to talk but no words could come out. He could only stare at the girl as she moved her hands back and forth, manipulating his body.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Zhou. But today you do lose." She made him kneel on the deck as she advanced. "And now, you're going to tell me exactly what you did to Kia and Hakoda! I want to hear you say it!"

"W-who?" He gasped as he suddenly felt his chest tighten.

"The leaders of the Southern Water Tribe!" She yelled, jabbing him into the chest, sending a jolt of electricity through his heart each time. "My parents!"

* * *

The room was dark and the incense hung low and purple around the prone body of the boy Avatar. Kazo watched the low-burning and flickering flame, the only sign that the boy was still alive. His breathing was now so shallow that the old monk had almost given up all hope. Kazo's eyes were growing heavy. He was not even aware as his head nodded to his chest, and his eyes shut.

He was standing in a forest clearing. Around him fireflies and balls of light hung in the air, singing softly in the warm evening, perfumed with jasmine. One of the fireflies came closer and as it did, it grew larger and larger until it was as large enough for a person to stand inside. And Kazo didn't know why but he knew he should step into it.

He was surrounded by white light. Deep in the light a soft and sweet voice spoke in echoes all around him.

"I know who you are."

Kazo hung his head. "Of course you do, My Lady. And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I am Yue. The Spirit of the Moon."

Kazo bowed, "I am honored, My Lady."

"And even though I know who you are I also know what you are doing. For the Avatar." And as she said the name the white lady began to glow with a faint blue tinge.

"My Lady, unfortunately the Avatar is growing weak. I am afraid we will lose him." Kazo hung his head, "It is my fault."

"Take heart, sage." And out of the white light a young girl materialized. "I will give you something that will help the Avatar hold on. It will not be enough to awake him yet. He is still too powerful to awake."

"My Lady? Who is?" But she didn't answer and instead placed a ball of light, like a white pearl, into Kazo's hand.

And then he was standing back in the warm meadow and the ball of light was shrinking again. Kazo felt a warm tear slide down his face. And then a terrible creature leapt from the bushes. It had a body like a centipede, and a face like a small weeping child.

"No more escape, Yue!" Koh yelled in victory, grabbing the ball of light between his pinchers.

And then it disappeared and there was just an acorn in it's place. Koh threw it on the ground and spun around, looking back and forth.

"Where are you! How dare you! How dare you trick me!" But there was no trace of anyone anywhere in the clearing of Kazo's dream. Except for Kazo. "Hmmm. You. Human. What did she send to you? Show me. Show me!"

Koh's face inches from his own, teeth bared, when Kazo woke. His heart was beating frantically. His face was covered in sweat. And his right hand hurt. He opened his palm to reveal a small white pearl he had been gripping in his hand. The pearl Yue had given him. It rose from his hand and drifted towards the sleeping Avatar before dissolving into light and settling into the boy. Kazo waited breathlessly.

At first nothing happened. Then suddenly the slow rise and fall changed noticeably. The candle's flame rose higher and steadier and the heartbeat could be heard in the thin chest of the boy asleep on the altar.

"Thank you, My Lady." Kazo said, a tear sliding down his cheek, "Thank you for saving my son."

* * *

Sorry I know its a cliffhanger but next chapter will be up soon! I promise. Thank you again for reading and for any reviews, comments, critiques, spell checks, random smiley faces, or anything else anyone has to say about this. It really is only my readers that keep me writing. And the more feedback I get the more inspired I am to write (he said as he blatantly blackmailed his dear readers).


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry about the long absence. I was under the weather for almost a whole week and barely got any writing done. However, I'm back now and hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing a few chapters a week again. Anyway, here's Chapter 5. As always, I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. There will most likely be horrible spelling and/or grammar errors so feel free to call them as you see them, and I'll make sure to go back and fix them.

* * *

First Awakening

Chapter 5

The room was dark even though a wall of flames ran through it, diving the Phoenix King's throne from the empty throne room. The soot stained rafters echoed with the faint ringing of the small silver bell on the altar. A thin trail of incense rose from the thin reed stuck in the mound of sand. The Phoenix King looked at the portrait of his son and hung his head.

He looked back over the empty throne room and his mind raced with worry. Not only was his son dead, but now Azula and Kuzon were missing. Would this be the end of the dynasty? Already other noble families were lining up, edging in to see if they could get in on the succession. They had done the same thing when his son had died. No one was sure if Azula would be able to be Phoenix King someday. Everyone knew she was too kind and compassionate. Now it seemed a moot point.

But his thoughts towards his family were interrupted by the doors bursting open and his captain of the guard running in, "Your Highness! The Palace in under attack!"

The Phoenix King sighed, "Before afternoon tea this time?"

The Captain stayed straight-faced as she said, "It would appear so, sire."

* * *

Azula didn't say anything as the cold night whipped past them. The man she knew as Kuzon had taken the reigns hours earlier and had not let them go, his fingers turning white as he gripped them, willing the sky bison to fly faster. His jaw was set, his eyes fixed ahead on some distant point only he could see. There was a door, she could feel, closed between them.

The stars flashed above them and the waning moon cast a dull glow over the icy seas below. They were so close, only inches away from each other. And yet it was as if they were on opposite sides of an ocean. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, hold him, comfort him. But she knew that she couldn't.

He said he wasn't Kuzon. He said he was some boy from the Water Tribe. He had memories of his life as the boy. But he had no memories of her and him together. That was what seemed to hurt most of all. No memories of their shared childhood, when he used to pull her hair and she'd pulled his back. No memories of that awkward stage when both of them had tried to avoid each other in the hallway, not knowing what to say when they could no longer pull each other's hair. That first kiss, shared on the roof of the pagoda when the fireworks were set for the ascension of the new Phoenix King. The secret walks by the pool in her mother's garden and the trips to Ember Island to see her brother. The night he proposed. The day they got married. All of it wiped away. She bit her lip. She would not cry.

"There." His voice was like an anchor and rock, pulling her back to the moment–– the here and now riding on the sky bison.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking out over the vast expanse of the icesheet that spread out for miles and miles in shades of blue and white.

"My home." He said, looking down and steering the bison towards the ice. "The Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

"But Master Kazo! You cannot leave the Avatar!" The girl yelled, running up behind Kazo.

"I'm sorry, and you know it breaks my heart, but... I cannot stay here." Kazo looked down at her pleading face before turning to leave. "I must serve the Avatar in a different way."

"Is it because of who you are?" And her voice caused him to stop without turning. "Because I know..."

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground and traced a pattern in the sand, "I was looking for the scroll you told me about. About the history of the Sun Tribe. And then I saw it. Your family's heirloom. I recognized it from the archives. I know that your name is not really Kazo..."

"And what do you plan on doing now that you know who I really am?" He said as he lowered his voice.

"Well, nothing, it's just... I know that the Avatar is your son." She had tears in her eyes, "And I'm so sorry. This must have been so hard for you. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm going on a mission." He sighed, "And I will be gone for a while. I need someone to watch over the Avatar."

"I'll do it." She said, bowing, "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone, Master. You know. About you."

"Thank you, my young apprentice." He said, bowing in return. "I must go now. The Moon Spirit's instructions were very clear." He said looking down at the acorn in his palm.

* * *

Sokka looked around the endless wastes of snow and felt his heart drop. Above him the northern lights danced in the inky blackness of the winter day. He fell to his knees, not caring about the cold, wetness seeping in through his pants. He scooped a hand of snow up, the wind blowing the small crystals away like diamond dust. He felt her hand, warm on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" And she didn't have to ask to hear the empty reply of the stillness surrounding them.

"This was the place." He stood up, letting the melting snow fall out of his hand. "This is where my village was."

"Here?" Azula spoke softly, "Kuzon, all I can see is snow..."

"Snow..." Sokka said looking down before jumping up and grabbing her hand, "Snow! That's it! All you can see is snow! The final defense!"

Azula was pulled along as Sokka sprinted through the snow towards a small hill nearby. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Sokka yelled as he dragged her towards the massive mound of ice and snow.

When they reached the base, he fell to the ground and started looking around, brushing snow aside and pounding the ice. Azula stood to the side and shook her head. It was getting worse. First, the whole Southern Water Tribe boy thing and now this crazy groveling in the snow.

"What exactly are you looking for?" She tried to sound as compassionate as she could.

"There's a lever. It triggers the thing that opens the way to the secret caverns!" Sokka yelled as he scooped more snow out of the way.

"But I never heard of anything secret caverns before..." Azula tried not to let the disbelief come across evidently through her voice.

"Of course not." Sokka yelled back as he brushed at snow, "That's because only Water Tribe members were ever allowed to see them. They were our final defense. If the tribe was attacked and there wasn't any hope left they would fall back to the caverns."

"But I don't see any lever." Azula still wasn't sure if she believed any of this.

"It's hidden. Around here somewhere." He pushed more snow aside before falling forward panting, "It has to be."

"Well, I don't––" But Azula was cut off as she stepped on a piece of ice that pushed down into the snow with a slick sound of metallic whirring.

The entire section of the mountain started to slowly move open, the doors hidden in plain sight the entire time. The cavern was dark and musty and warm and a slight breeze came from it. Sokka picked up a stick.

"If only we had some fire." But before he could say anything else the end of his stick was burning and Azula had a fireball in her palm.

"What's next, sweety?" She smiled, but there was a gnawing at her core. If Kuzon was right about the cavern what else could he be right about.

"We go inside. See if anyone is still around." Sokka smiled as he led the way into the gaping maw.

As the doors slid shut behind them, neither saw the trip wire that twanged and released the pulley that sent the rocket shooting up from above the mountain. The rocket arched and came down on a massive pile of Fire Nation soldier corpses, covered in oil. The blaze was instantaneous.

* * *

She was sitting on the deck of the ship, watching the last traces of the moon light fall away. The corpses she had pulled from the water had all slid back under the waves hours ago. Now she was all alone on the massive ship, looking towards the setting moon, the sun's first rays burning behind her. Maybe it was instincts, but she looked to the south. Towards home. And her eyes widened.

"No!" She yelled as she ran to the front of the ship and raised her hands, feeling the push and pull of the water below her.

As she started the intricate dance of waterbending, pulling the ship along the currents so fast that there were mountains of white spray on either side of her wake, she never took her eyes off the distant column of black and blue smoke. It could only be one thing. Her trap. Someone was in her house.

* * *

"Fall back!" The yell came too late and the group of Scorpion Horde soldiers on either side of Jet were blasted off the parapet by the columns of firebenders.

Jet managed to duck just in time, landing a vicious blow to the nearest firebender's ribcage and sending him over the edge. He was the last one of his platoon that was still on the parapet. And that's when he saw him.

"Phoenix King! You're mine!" And he ran forward, hooking his curved swords over a piece of masonry and launching himself in the air towards the old man.

He was midair when he saw the wall of flame blast across his vision form the guard to the side of the Phoenix King. He had barely enough time to register any of this and jump to the side before a flash of bright, blue lightning sizzled the spot he had been just a moment before.

"Thank you, Captain, but I think I can take care of this one myself." The Phoenix King said, turning to face Jet.

"As you will, sire." The Captain spoke as she glared at Jet.

"Now, boy. Are you ready to die?" The Phoenix King was towering over him and sparks were visible in the air around them.

* * *

As they walked down the dark passage Azula could feel her worry mounting. The way Sokka would step as if he'd been down here a hundred times before. The way he'd tell her where to avoid traps and how he'd show her the secret way to open certain doors. More and more the gnawing feeling inside was repeating the same thing over and over again until finally she spoke it.

"So, you really are Sokka of the Water Tribe?" Her words were not meant to sound so weak and scared.

"Well, yeah." He said stopping. "At least, that's what I remember."

"What else do you remember, about the war and everything?" She asked as they kept walking through the maze of darkness.

"Well, first of all. Aang was trapped in the ice up here, for like, a hundred years, and then one day me and my sister, Katara were out on the ice..."

* * *

The spirit realm was silent with dread. Koh was hunting. He rustled along as he neared the place where he knew the small spirit was hiding. He stopped, one of his long centipede like legs clicking patiently on the wood beneath him. He waited. And then there was the small whimper.

"Ah, there you are!" He lunged to the side and the small spirit reappeared as it ran along the forest floor.

It was huffing and sniffing and crying as it ran. A second spirit appeared next to the first and took it's hand and pulled it along.

"Hurry, Ash! He's right behind us!" Acorn yelled as they heard the rustling approach of Koh.

"I. Am. Hurry. Ing!" Ash panted as she was pulled along by Acorn.

"We're almost there!" Acorn pulled Ash along as Koh got closer and closer behind them.

"Jump! Now!" And both spirits disappeared in a pool of moonlight that disappeared right behind them.

"Well, played, Yue." Koh clicked softly at the ground, "But I'll find you. Either way. I'll find where you hid it."

* * *

"What is this place?" Azula's voice echoed into the blue darkness that surrounded them.

Before them a massive cavern opened to reveal large pillars of ice carved to represent various animals–– beavers, ravens, orcas, and wolves–– looking down over a floor covered in snow. On either side of the path leading the the end of the cavern were small mounds in the snow. And at the end of each mound was a piece of ice with a name and an animal carved on the ice.

"They're graves." Sokka looked over the rows and rows of names. "I knew them. Almost all of them."

"Ku–– Sokka, I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But I don't–– I don't see my mother or father's names!" His eyes shone for a moment, "Or Katara! Maybe they survived! Maybe they're still alive!"

"What are those up there?" Azula raised her hand to illuminate the end of the chamber where a pedestal of ice rose up.

On it two massive sarcophagi were placed, with ice carvings in the form of a man and a woman on top of them. Behind them another ice sarcophagus could be seen placed on a ceremonial ledge behind them. It had no image on it, but a carving that was partially obscured by the patches of frost. Sokka read it out.

"Here... Hakoda and Kia, and their beloved child. ...and our last hope... Ka..." Sokka hung his head and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. Sokka. I really am." Azula wrapped her arms around him, extinguishing her fire, and they were bathed in the enveloping darkness. And the only sound was the soft crying of the last boy of the Southern Water Tribe boy.

Then the entire scene was lit by white light and two small figures, looking like clay dolls, tumbled down the sarcophagus at the top, knocking the ice lose on their way down. Sokka yelled and fell back, burning stick raised and ready, while Azula was crouched with her fire ready to incinerate the dolls.

"P-p-please! Don't! Hurt! Us!" One gasped as the other seemed to faint and disappear in the snow, "Ash! Ash are you okay?!"

The smaller of the spirits mumbled incoherently.

"What are you two?" Sokka asked, poking Acorn in the head repeatedly.

"Stop that!" Acorn swatted the branch away, which proceeded to burst into a thick tangle of branches and leaves. "We're spirits and we were sent to bring you a message."

* * *

"Where is the boy!" The man in strange armor burst into the tent with the massive scorpion image on it.

"Which one?" The other man's back was turned as he moved pieces over a board.

"The one who came here with me!" The armored man walked forward and smashed the board and sent its pieces flying.

"Well, that was dramatic." Long Feng said, turning to face the man in the armor. "He volunteered for the front lines. He's probably dead."

"He'd better not be, for your sake." The man stormed out as Long Feng reformed the stone table and its board and pieces.

The man in armor ran up, jumped and started surfing on a wave of earth, picking up momentum as he moved towards the massive walls where firebenders and earthbenders were fighting. High above he could see the Phoenix King and Jet, facing each other.

"Jet!" The man in armor called and slammed his fists, causing two massive boulders to shoot up towards the figures far above.

* * *

"My name is Acorn and this is Ash." The smaller spirit waved faintly while fading out a bit.

"Who sent you?" Sokka asked urgently.

"Well, we can't tell you." Acorn shrugged, 'It's complicated but basically, we know that you remember things from one of the other worlds."

"Other worlds? You mean like the Spirit World?" Azula asked, confusion on her face.

"Sort of. Like this one, but where things were... different." Ash whispered.

"Different like Avatar Aang surviving." Azula whispered. "Like you told me Kuzon, er I mean, Sokka. Sorry. It's going to take me some getting used to your new name."

"Anyway, what about this message then?" Sokka was tapping his foot impatiently.

"She said that you had to go back to the first kiss you shared. That she would be waiting for you there." Ash whispered.

"Who is this she?" And there was no disguising the edge to Azula's voice.

"We can't say anymore." Acorn whispered taking Ash's hand and pulling her along, "We've stayed too long already. We should leave. Now. Otherwise he might find a way here and then there won't be any hope for any of us."

"Who is coming?" Sokka called to the spirits as they ran down the corridor.

"The Face Eater." Ash whimpered and then the two were gone in a flash of light.

In the brief moment of light a glint caught Sokka's attention. He walked over to the ledge where the two ice sarcophagi were noticed the small round of shimmering blue in the flickering light coming from Azula. He reached over and took the small necklace that he had seen so many times around his sister's neck. The grief threatened to overtake him again but he held it in.

"Okay. Let's get going." He turned and walked out, just too late to see the frost fall off the placard over the sarcophagi, revealing the full epitaph:

"Here lies Hakoda and Kia, and their beloved child: our greatest treasure and our last hope, Sokka."

* * *

Ash and Acorn burst forth on a different plane in the Spirit Realm. All around them, grey sand swireled and rose and fell, forming shapes and figures in the dust and shadow. Ash shivered and Acorn pulled her closer, wrapping his small, twig like arms around her.

"Hello you two." They heard the menacing voice behind them.

"Acorn!" Ash whispered, clinging tighter.

"M-maybe it's just Th-thorn." Acorn stammered as they slowly turned, shaking.

But it wasn't Thorn. There, rearing over them was the dark shadow of Koh the Face Stealer and he was smiling victoriously and licking his long fangs. The soft rustle of his many centipede like legs were muffled by the shifting sands. But his silky voice carried right into their bones.

"No more running." Koh was like velvet when he spoke, "Now, I'm going to give you two to the count of three to tell me where she is and why she sent you to the human world again. One!"

"A-a-acorn." Ash whimpered, tears in her small eyes.

"It's okay, Ash." Acorn whispered back, clutching Ash as hard as he could.

"Two." Koh's eyelid flashed revealing his true face, fangs barred, blood dripping, foam oozing, dark holes for eyes.

"Please! Don't!" Acorn pleaded, "Take me, just let Ash go!"

Koh's face grinned into a mutilated sneer as his drippy and gutteral voice spoke, "There are no deals. Three!"

* * *

Katara crashed the Fire Nation ship into the ice with fury, letting the momentum launch her off of the deck and onto the ice, which she caused to rise and meet her. She was a juggernaut of elemental force, bursting straight into the heart of the chasm, ready to kill any and all firebenders who had dared to come into her family's crypt and desecrate their last resting place. But instead she found the cavern completely empty.

She walked past the rows of graves, most of which she had to dig herself. And that was before she had found a master. She had to dig into the permafrost with her bare fingers bleeding and bruised. At the end of the rows she found a burnt stick. She placed her hand on the end, feeling the charcoals till radiating heat. They had been here recently. And then she noticed that her mother's necklace was gone. She threw the stick down on the snow and raced out, crashing the mound of snow and ice down behind her to seal the tomb. She raced across the snow, her eyes wide and her teeth clenched.

"No! No! No!" But as she came around the site where her village had been, she just barely caught sight of the flying animal with the two figures on board, "Come back! Get back here! Bring back that necklace! Bring it back!"

* * *

Alright so very dramatic chapter and it took a while so it came out less smooth than I would have liked. Oh well. May go back to edit it later. Anyway, as always thank you so so so so so much for reading (even if you don't comment,review,critique, etc, thanks anyway because even just reading is appreciated so much) I just want to thank you all again. And especially if you are commenting, reviewing, critiqueing, etc. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to make mine just a bit brighter. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Look for chapter 6 hopefully soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, thank you very much for all the feedback on the previous chapter (sorry I haven't had a chance to go back and edit it yet, I've been crazy busy trying to write ahead because starting in November I will be participating in the NaNoWriMo and I want to make sure I'll have at least 5 chapters of First Awakening ready to keep my updates regular). I really am grateful for all your comments and kind criticism and I really DO listen. So I steered way from jumping all over the place in the chapter, giving you longer more narrative scenes. And since it sounds like people have had enough secrecy I may be revealing the secret identity of one of the characters in this chapter. Or maybe two. So yes, hopefully this will help to clear up the confusion a bit. It might also help to go back and reread some of the previous chapters before this one after you are done, because you'll see some of the places where I foreshadowed the identities. And as always I hope you enjoy this next installment of First Awakening.

* * *

First Awakening

Chapter 6

The desert was still. The first traces of the dawn's light were barely visible as a snake of faint brightness breathing light blue along the far ridge of the distant dunes. The desert stretched onward as far as the eye could see. Sand and dust.

Except for the tower.

It rose from the midst of the sand, gleaming and ivory white, strange patterns wind and sand swept and yet crisp and sharp as the day they were carved, glowing white in the predawn hours of the cool desert. A lonely jackal ran along the desert floor, a scroll clutched in its jaws. It jumped at the cool, white surface and ran along the side as if it were running on flat ground.

The jackal disappeared through the top ring of small windows that ran along the top of the tower. It snaked its way through corridors and passageways lined with bookshelves and heaped with scrolls. It continued through the library until it reached the very center.

"Ah, I see you have finally found that waterbending scroll. Good. I was hoping to perfect my stances." Wan Shi Tong, the tall dark spirit with the owl face turned and passed a wing over the scroll, disappearing it deep within its folds. "Now, go rest and then I would have you journey to the camp of the Scorpion Horde. They are besieging the Fire Nation Palace right now. They have a manuscript I desire. It is on the migration pattern of the Great Lion Turtle. Bring it to me."

The Great Spirit of Wisdom was about to turn from the jackal when a bright light lit the library. The jackals scurrying around dropped their scrolls and books and disappeared behind the shadows of the bookshelves. The large black figure of the spirit reared to strike.

"Who dares enter this library! Show yourselves!"

A small heap of ash fell out of the portal which closed with a pop. The spirit moved forward and its hot, clammy breath stirred the ashes. They circled for a bit before reforming into a small doll like spirit, who was shivering.

"P-p-please! Don't kill me!" Ash begged as she threw herself on the ground. "I'm sorry, your excellency. I had to hide. Please forgive my intrusion."

"Ash?!" A familiar high pitched voiced cackled loudly. "Ash! You're here!"

"Th-thorn!?" Ash looked up through tear stained eye sockets.

"Ash! You made it!" Thorn threw himself on Ash, hugging her and spinning her around. "So, where's little Mr-I'm-Going-To-Be-A-Tree-Someday-Even-If-I'm-Only-An-Acorn!?"

Ash whimpered and Thorn stopped spinning her, "Koh got him. We tried to run. But then Koh. And I couldn't. And then he pushed me through. And we were... It was horrible, Thorn!"

"And this is what you would ally myself with?" It was the Spirit of Wisdom that spoke.

"Please, it's not like that at all, your excellency." Thorn was suddenly very formal and bowing. "Like I said, the Lady of the Moon doesn't even want to ally with you. She just asks that you not take a side either way. Let this be between her and Koh."

"Well, that all seems fine and well." The Spirit of Wisdom said, "But what do I get out of this? What if Koh appears here, demanding I join him in his hunt for her. She should know she can only keep it for so long anyway."

"I'm pretty sure the Lady Yue knows that she can't keep the Avatar's soul captured for long. But she will keep it for as long as she can." Thorn puffed in his chest, "Anyway, I've delivered my message. She says to keep away and you won't be harmed. Just remember, the Avatar's soul is already on her side."

"But not by his choice." The Spirit of Wisdom pointed out, "Who knows how he'll react once his soul is reunited with his body. You may find him not the most generous ally."

"He would have no choice. Without Yue, Koh would have eaten his––" But before Thorn could say anymore, Ash clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We should go. My apologies again. Your excellency. For barging in." Ash whimpered and then in a flash the two spirits were gone.

"Hmmmm, well this is much to ponder." Wan Shi Tong, the Spirit of Wisdom, tapped his talons, "Koh is obviously growing in power. Which can only mean one thing. The end must be getting nearer. But yet, it is also true that the boy Avatar will soon awaken, whether the Lady Yue allows it or not. And he may still be able to keep things at bay. Either way, I should make provisions. The library must be secured against a threat from either of them."

And then the Spirit of Wisdom summoned all his jackals to him. The morning had not yet come to the desert. It was still bathed in hues of blue and black and purple. The sun's distant light barely colored the ridged edge of the dunes of the desert with a faint light. In ones and twos, jackals could be seen, running across the desert, emerging from a lonely tower half buried in the sand. Their dark forms disappeared into the enclosing darkness of the premorning hours. And then, the desert was quiet again in the pale blue light of the last corners of the night.

* * *

Even though the sun was already changing the edges of the horizon lighter shades of periwinkle and violet, the stars were still clearly visible above the swaying deck of the massive Fire Nation Ship. The helmsman was the only one on watch. He lived for mornings like this, with the sky above clear and a crisp, invigorating air blowing across the seas, the wind coming from the much warmer north. He even whistled a bit under his breath. But his whistle died on his lips as he saw it. Because at first he wasn't sure what he saw.

It looked like another Fire Nation ship. But unlike his own, this one looked as if it had seen a battle. No, a war. In fact, judging by the size of the scarring along the sides and the crumpled front it looked like someone had rammed it against an iceberg. That it shouldn't even be able to float anymore. Which was odd because he was certain that it was much too light out for any ghost ships. So it must be real.

"Captain!" He called and rang his bell to wake the rest of the watch as the other ship slowly steered towards them.

A few minutes later and the entire crew had been woken, a row of elite firebenders on deck ready to fire at the ship, while the Captain consulted his charts and books on deck with the first mate. The helmsman gripped his helm so tightly his knuckles were turning white. From far away the first rays of the sun were bridging the edge of the inky, blue world and sending sharp lances of gold across the deck.

"Yes, that's definitely the Lead ship of the Imperial Fleet. Admiral Zhou should be onboard, according to the reports." The Captain stroked his beard thoughtfully. "This is most peculiar."

"I don't see anyone on board." Whispered the first mate with a slight growl, "Ship like that ought to have signaled by now."

"Hmmm, you're right." Spoke the Captain as he rolled up his charts, "Send up the distress flags and see if there is any response. If there isn't any, send our fastest hawk to the Capital and let the Phoenix King know that Zhou's ship has been taken."

Onboard the ship passing by, Katara slept, her dreams feverish and wild. She saw her mother and father running through the village. The black snow fell all around them. They didn't even register her presence. They were running for the caverns. And she saw the bundle in their arms.

It was a moment later that her world had burst into fire and tar and smoke and ash. All around her people were falling and screaming and burning. And her parents were on the ground, two broken pieces of groaning black flesh. Nearby she heard the screams of her baby brother. She willed herself to get back up. She crawled through the ash and soot and picked up the small bundle. But he just wouldn't stop crying.

"Please, Sokka, you have to stop." She had whispered, "You have to. If you don't they'll know you're here. And then they'll kill you. You have to survive. You have to save us all someday when you grown up. Please, stop crying!"

And as the firebenders appeared out of the swirling corners of her mind, she tried to clutch the crying baby to her chest and stop him from crying as she heard her parents moaning and telling her to run. But run where? She had nowhere to go. The smell of the burning tar and the smoke in her lungs caused her to cough so hard she was retching. And she kept coughing and coughing. Until she coughed so hard she woke up.

Katara immediately registered that something was wrong. And then she saw them. Firebenders were searching the decks, unaware of her vantage point in the crow's nest. She could see another Fire Navy ship next to her. A smaller one. Less damaged. Very inviting. She knew that the full moon was still a few weeks away. There would be no bloodbending this time. Instead, she would have to resort to the old fashioned way of dealing with them.

"Hey! Firebender scum!" She yelled standing up and drawing their attention, "Looking for me?!"

The diversion was immediate. Firebenders were pouring out from the smaller ship onto the larger, broken one. She lured them up, freezing a few on the spot and knocking more overboard. Then a mighty pillar of fire shot past her. The Captain was aboard now too. Perfect.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" She yelled, throwing several long spears of ice towards them, before ducking up further along the ship and down into the hold.

They followed her down. Down into the dark underbelly of the ship. Down into the dark, steam filled corridors and metal cells. Down where none of them could see her slipping past them in the dark. On the deck the Captain was taking no chances and had sent almost all his men down into the hold. There would be no way for her to escape. At least he thought so until she jumped out of the hatch, turned and proceeded waterbend the ice out of the gaping holes and flood the entire interior of the ship, before freezing it all. The metal groaned and the ship began to sit lower in the water.

"You! How dare you!" He hissed at her, fists at the ready.

"Oh, I dare." She lowered her eyes dangerously, "You know what's funny? Ice floats easily on water. And so does a ship when it's hull is displacing the water. But what's really funny is when you wrap metal around ice, so its heavier, and you use ice to spread the metal out, suddenly both things get surprisingly... sinkable."

"You wouldn't dare!" The Captain grew pale. "There are innocent lives you're talking about!"

"Ha! Please!" Katara's eyes were cold and hard, "Firebenders are never innocent. Never!"

And with a quick, waterbending assisted summersault she was aboard the smaller ship, broke the anchor line and waterbended herself away, leaving the Captain alone on the sinking ship, no land in sight anywhere. She turned her attention instead on focusing on the Sky Bison. True, without the full moon she couldn't bloodbend. But she could still feel it. The Sky Bison with its six hearts beating away in the sky wasn't hard to miss. She found it. She could feel it. Her eyes snapped open as she steered the ship towards the animal. She would find them. And then she would make them regret ever having stolen her mother's necklace.

* * *

There was a moment, as the Phoenix King stood over him, that Jet truly thought he was going to die. He thought about his life up until then. He thought of all the towns and villages he had saved from the Fire Nation. True, innocent lives had been lost, but that was the price of war. The price of making them pay for what they had done to his parents. He didn't regret any of it.

In fact, as Jet lowered his head and readied himself for the fire or the lightning or maybe the axe, he realized the only thing he truly regretted was that he was standing there alone. He had hoped that maybe Pipsqueak or Smellerbee or maybe even Longshot would be there with him in the end. But one by one he'd lost them. He wasn't sure how. It all felt so strange and foreign and distant now. They'd left. And now he was going to die.

"You are brave. For a fool." The Phoenix King glared down at him. "Had you been born in the Fire Nation you'd have been an excellent warrior. It's a pity to waste talent such as yours. How about––"

But he got no further. The next instant the Captain threw herself against the Phoenix King, slamming him down on the ground and pushing him back towards the building and away from the parapet. Just before two massive boulders smashed into the side of the building, dislodging stones and throwing firebenders off their feet.

"Get up, boy!" It was the man in armor who had brought Jet to the Scorpion Horde.

All along the side of the parapet more boulders were smashing into the side of the palace, many of them with elite earthbenders riding on top of them. Jet jumped up and his bonds were cut. He grabbed his swords and ran along with the man in armor and the reinforcements into the main antechamber of the Phoenix King.

A row of earthbenders sent their boulders flying forward, creating a makeshift wall to stop the fiery blasts that roared towards them. Jet and the man in armor jumped up from behind the wall of boulders and stormed the firebending guards, dodging balls of fire and snapping their wrists to disarm them. Behind the two lines of firebenders was the Captain, placing herself before the Phoenix King.

"Firebenders! Protect your Lord and Sovereign! Prove yourselves!" She called, and the firebenders sent another wave of crackling fire hissing over the wall of stone.

But Jet and the man in armor were an unstoppable whirlwind of destruction, breaking ankles and snapping wrists and knocking people unconscious. Soon the last of the elite firebenders were on the ground. The massive antechamber was littered with debris and broken bodies. Small fires licked and crackled in the corners as the earthbenders stood, surrounding the Phoenix King and his Captain, all of them with massive boulders raised, ready to crush the two at a moment's notice.

"Phoenix King. Today you will answer for all the blood your family has spilled through the last century. For all the lives you have enslaved." And Jet's voice rose almost to the point of faltering, "And for all the damage that can never be repaired."

"Oh, is that why you're here." The Phoenix King seemed to still be completely calm as he spoke, stepping out from behind the Captain. "And tell me something, young man. Since you are so wise and experienced in the world."

Jet flinched as the Phoenix King walked over to a side table that had not been touched in the fight. On it rested a small pot, steam rising from its open lid, the aromatic traces of ginseng and jasmine drifting faintly over the smell of smoking carpet and blood stained bodies. He poured himself a cup, and then a second cup, which he offered to Jet.

"I'm not touching any of your filth!" Jet spat.

"A pity. This tea is my favorite." The Phoenix King sighed, placing Jet's cup down before he sipped from his own, "Ahhh. Now, tell me. When I answer for all my family has done, will I also answer for all the lives we have saved. For all the medicines we shipped to the Earth Kingdom to combat the Fever. For all the roads we have built to help increase trade and commerce and greater unity in the Empire? For the guards who patrol the streets at night and have reduced the murder and theft rate in half? Tell me boy, how will you measure all of this with the lives and the blood and the slavery you spoke of. How can you possibly try to accurately judge a man, let alone an entire dynasty. Without simply drawing from your own prejudices and personal injustices?"

"Don't listen to him, Jet!' Hissed the man in armor. "He's up to something. Do it now. You said you wanted to be the one."

"Or you could simply do as you're told." The Phoenix King continued to sip his tea, "But know that history will not forgive you for basing your choices of the directions and orders of others. You will still be judged the same. At least I can say that all of my choices, whether good or evil, were my own. Can you say that, boy?"

Jet felt the sweat beading across his forehead. He licked his dry lips as he looked back and forth between the Phoenix King and the man in armor. He raised his swords a fraction. Then lowered them again. He felt a cold drop of sweat glide down his spine.

"Jet!" The man in armor raised his fists. "If you won't do this, then I will!"

At that moment several things happened at once. The Captain leapt forward and sent half a dozen massive shurken flying towards the man in armor, lodging two into the eye slits of his helmet. The earthbenders jumped forward, launching their massive boulders towards the Phoenix King and the Captain. Jet knelt down by the side of the man in armor. And the Phoenix King set down his cup of tea. And then the whole world turned to fire.

The man in armor had just enough time to throw Jet on the ground and throw himself over Jet's body, protecting the boy as the waves and waves of fire washed over them, his armor beginning to glow white. The earthbender's stones were all vaporized into small pebbles, and they were all knocked back out of the antechamber, over the parapet, and off the side of the cliff that the Fire Nation palace was built on. The Captain shielded her face and eyes, the heat still singeing some of her eyebrows. And all of this engulfing, flowing, erasing, destroying fire was billowing out of the mouth of the Phoenix King.

And then it was gone. The Captain lowered her arm and looked around. The entire side of the antechamber was nothing but soot stained walls and small piles of ash. There would be no telling earthbender and firebender apart now. She saw the one place where the soot marks were disturbed. The place the boy and the man in armor had been. The Phoenix King merely sipped at his tea again.

"And that, Captain." He spoke, setting the tea down again, "Is why I was known as the Dragon of the West."

However, before the Captain could ask more, a hawk zipped in through the gaping hole and circled the rafter several times. A black and red ribbon hung from its talons along with a scroll, a clear indication that the hawk had news of utmost importance related to the Phoenix King. The Captain retrieved the message and handed it to the Phoenix King.

"Well, that wasn't completely unexpected." The Phoenix King said, lowering the parchment, "It seems that the Moon Witch took Commander Zhou's ship. I believe it is safe to assume that he is dead."

"What of the Fire Lord Azula and her husband the Lord Kuzon?" The Captain asked, making a mental note to send a team of elite firebenders after the boy and the man in armor who seemed to have escaped.

"No word yet. I believe that wherever they have been kidnapped, it must have something to do with the Scorpion Horde. It cannot be a coincidence that their arrival coincided right after her attack on the Palace." The Phoenix King walked through the ruined antechamber back towards the throne room. "If the Moon Witches have now taken sides with the Scorpion Horde then we will need to have a plan to deal with them. I will meet with the Oracle of War and see what we can do. In the meantime, I want you to take over the mission to find my niece and her husband. If they are still alive they are the last of my dynasty and our only hope. If they are dead, then they will be avenged tenfold."

The Captain bowed and left to take care of her final arrangements before she would depart. As the doors to the throne room closed, the Phoenix King walked back to his throne. He kneeled down before the small altar and relit the incense. He rung the small silver bell and bowed, a tear rolling down his old, war worn cheek.

"I tried to reason with him, my son. But he reminded me so much of you, Lu Ten." He whispered to the dark above him, "In the end I held back, and let them escape because I could not kill him. Not the boy. You would have been his age. I could not kill him on your birthday."

* * *

The noonday sun was bright and brilliant as the Sky Bison wheeled and turned through the twisting and writhing air currents between the billowing white clouds and the pale blue sky. As Sokka played with the necklace, Azula didn't say anything. They had been flying for hours. Finally she spoke.

"So, that necklace. It belonged to your sister?" She whispered looking out over the churning cloudbanks.

"Yeah," Sokka dropped it into his pocket and closed the button. "She never went anywhere without it. Except this one time. She left it on a Fire Nation prison and then your brother Zuko ended up using it to track us down. And there were pirates and everything involved. It was great fun."

"There haven't been any pirates for years now." Azula said looking down at the glimmering ocean so far beneath them, "My uncle launched his underwater machines after his first decade as Phoenix King. They cleaned the oceans out, he used to say, not a ship out there that isn't Fire Nation now."

"Underwater machines?" Sokka frowned, "But that can't be. I mean, the Fire Nation never had anything like those that I can remember."

"Well they were acquired after he moved the Mechanist to the Imperial City." Azula looked at her hands as she spoke. "I was there, and so were you. We fought side by side to rescue him."

"Why did the Mechanist need rescuing?" Sokka felt a gnawing feeling rising in his stomach.

"Because he was captured by the Scorpion Horde. He had figured out the one weakness in their machines' armor. They wanted to silence him before he could tell us." Azula could barely make out a line of black on the distant horizon, possibly more clouds or possibly land.

"What is this Scorpion Horde?" Sokka also saw the distant dark line and slightly adjusted Appa's direction towards it.

"The Scorpion Horde." Azula shivered, "No one knows where they came from. They have earthbenders and they have great warriors. They ride in machines–– massive metal scorpions with tails that act as catapults. They come in the hundreds, overrun Fire Nation towns and force others to either join them or die. They are led by the Sightless Child."

"Sightless? That could be Toph!" Sokka felt a small quiver of hope jump in his stomach, "Is the Sightless Child a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." And Sokka felt his hope die as she said it. "Some say he isn't even truly sightless. They say he is the one that designed the Scorpions. That he rivals the engineering of even the Mechanist. Or that he has the second sight. Like our own Oracle of War."

"Wait, hold on. I just realized." Sokka frowned, "You said your uncle is the Phoenix King. But what about your dad? I mean, the world I remember, your uncle and your brother were banished and your dad was the Fire Lord."

"Well, after Avatar Aang was killed, Fire Lord Sozen was declared a Phoenix King in death. And so the next in line, his son Azulon, my grandfather, was the new Phoenix King. It became customary for the next in line to be called Fire Lord." Azula could make out trees and rocks on the distant mass they were flying towards, "Where are we going?"

"So, but why isn't your dad Phoenix King or whatever?" Sokka ignored her question.

"He was banished. For betraying the Fire Nation." Azula looked down in shame, "Though some people think it was my mother who had been the one. To kill Phoenix King Azulon."

"Wow. And I thought my family had issue." Sokka whistled through his teeth, "So your dad got banished. Your uncle became Phoenix King. And what about Zuko? Shouldn't he be Fire Lord?"

"The fever took my brother. The same way it took my mother." Azula sighed, "The same way it seemed to take everyone. Even my cousin Lu Ten. That's why I'm the Fire Lord. And the next in line for the throne."

"Wow." Sokka looked down at the water, "I never thought I'd be flying on Appa with the Fire Lord next to me."

"Hmmm, you said the same thing when you kissed me the first time." Azula smiled and pecked Sokka on the cheek. "Well, minus the Appa part."

Sokka blushed, "And the flying part?"

"Oh, no." Azula smiled as she leaned close enough for their noses to touch, "You definitely mentioned something about flying."

Azula leaned in closer, the warm play of the air between their lips. She was waiting for him to take her mouth as he used to do so many times, to initiate the kiss in that boyish way that she loved so much. Sokka felt his pulse spike. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kiss her. But something about it all seemed so surreal. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. But before their lips could touch, the water beneath them exploded and a massive eel like head reared up before them and screeched.

"The Unagi!" Sokka yelled, pulling away and grabbing the reins. "I forgot about it!"

"How do you forget about a massive sea monster!" Azula yelled back as she gripped the side of the harness while they careened down towards the beach ahead of them.

"Hey! I have had a lot to process and you and your kissie kissie ness wasnt't helping!" Sokka pulled the bison up just in time to avoid the snapping jaws, before landing Appa none too gently on the beach. The Unagi was still in the bay, snapping and spraying sea water all around itself.

"What kind of driving was that!" Azula yelled jumping off.

"Well, a little firebending could have been nice!" Sokka snapped back.

"Anyway, where are we?" Azula looked around at the deserted beach.

"We're doing what those little spirits told us to do." Sokka led Appa to some bushes covered in berries and let the bison graze before turning towards a path, "We're here to see the girl I first kissed."

"Oh. Really." Azula's face became tight and cold, "Checking up on old girlfriends. Great."

"It's not like that." Sokka said suddenly feeling defensive, "I mean. It is. But it isn't. You heard the message the spirit delivered."

"Fine. Then let's get this over with." Azula said walking towards the woods. "So where are we anyway? And who is this other girl? Is she pretty?"

"This is Kyoshi island." Sokka walked after her, "And her name is Suki. Something's not right."

Sokka was instantly on guard. Azula stopped and looked around at the shaded forest, the noonday sun pooling the shadows deep and dark. There was hardly a sound. No bird call. No normal noise. It was all quiet.

"It's so quiet." Azula whispered, stepping closer to Sokka.

"That's not what's wrong." Sokka swallowed, "We've gone way too far into the treeline. We should have been ambushed by now. Something is wrong! Suki!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I know I keep doing that. I have a problem (well, problems). Well, anyway I hope I cleared some things up in this chapter and that I confused people even further (I do get a certain evil delight in confusing people) and most of all I hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapters get even more action packed and fast paced and even a bit... dark. I may raise the warning level on the story. Not sure. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story and thank you so much for all your feedback and comments so far. It really helps me a lot to improve as a writer. Thanks again and please, let me know what you think about this chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking with the story for so long. Here's chapter 7. Hope you like it. This chapter is a bit dark, so just be warned. As always thank you for your feedback and for being such great readers. You guys really make writing fun and enjoyable and appreciate you all! Also, I still don't own Avatar, etc etc blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 7

The forest was a haze of green leaves and dark mottled brown trunks extending into the thick, enveloping air. There was no bird call or hum of insect to break through the suffocating stillness. Sokka and Azula crept forward, Sokka holding his hand up to indicate silence as they neared the edge of the forest and came upon the first of the houses.

He pressed his lean body against the thatchwork side of the bamboo house. Azula was next to him, heart pounding, pulse racing as they slid closer and closer to the edge. Sokka peaked out and around the house. The main street of the town was empty. Deserted. The house across from them was boarded shut. So was the one next to it.

Sokka stepped out tentatively, his makeshift weapon at the ready. Azula was behind him, fingers poised to send crackling fire to incinerate anyone at a moment's notice. But there was no one. The town was completely bare of any human life. The paths were overgrown with weeds. The houses were faded and sunbleached bare. The pillar that had once had an image of avatar Kyoshi had fallen over, parts of an arm and a headdress sticking out of the long grass.

"This place looks abandoned." Azula whispered, lowering her stance.

"It doesn't make sense. Suki and the other warriors would never had left Kyoshi." Sokka bit his lip nervously.

"Well, maybe in your world. But who knows, maybe your Suki was never even born in this world." Azula said shortly, for the first time taking some comfort in the idea that Sokka was not of her world.

"But look at this." Sokka had walked over and was brushing the dirt and grass away from the statue. "Kyoshi existed and so that must mean that the Kyoshi warriors did too."

"Maybe." Azula spoke, tucking a stray strand of her dark hair behind an ear. "But where are they now? How do we find them?"

"Look! A path!" Sokka had stood up and was pointing towards the hill looking over towards the cliffs, a path snaking through the grass. "Maybe someone is still here! They must be to have pushed the grass down like that!"

"Or maybe it's just a deer trail, Sokka." Azula called but it was no use because Sokka was already running down the trail towards the edge of the cliffs. "Sokka! Wait up! You don't know what might be out there!"

* * *

Jet struggled to keep his head above water as the fast flowing current swept him over boulders and smashed him against tree trunks that were careening down the swift river. It wasn't made any easier by man in armor he was trying to keep out of the water at the same time. Jet still couldn't believe they had survived. He had not expected Phoenix King Iroh to be so... powerul. He had never seen such firebending before. He shivered in the cold water just thinking about it. Jet had just barely managed to pull himself and the man in armor out towards the parrapet and to throw themselves into the rushing current that wound towards the sea. But now he had a whole other set of problems. Like trying not to drown.

A large log, still basically a tree, branches and all, was smashing down the river, hitting the white water rapids behind them. Jet's arms were aching and he knew they'd be giving out soon. He strained as hard as he could, pooling the last of his will power to grab onto the rough branches as the log smashed its way past them, the momentum jerking them ontop of it and pulling Jet's arm completely out of the socket.

He held his arm to his body and bit down a scream that wanted to errupt from his lungs. His face was turning bright red and his veins stood purple against his forehead as he grunted against the lancing pain scraping down his nerves and into his marrow. It was sometime during all of the screaming and biting his lip that he passed out. The last thing Jet saw was the man in armor lying next to him. He had done it. He had saved them both.

* * *

"Over here!" Sokka yelled and waved to Azula.

The wind whipped up the side of the cliff and threw their jackets back, the freezing air biting and stinging their cheeks and making their noses turn numb as it billowed off of the distant ice sheets of the south pole.

"What did you find!" Azula yelled back as she struggled with the wind pulling on her hair and dress and jacket as she tried to make her way along the grassy path to where Sokka was standing.

"It's a cave!" Sokka yelled, showing her the steps carved into the rock that descended down the side of the cliff towards a massive cave looking out over the churning iron grey sea below.

Azula tried several times to create some fire for them but each time the wind would suddenly whip up and put out the small blazes until finally she blasted a wall with fire out of frustration and accidentally set a large pyre of wood at the front of the cave on fire. She picked up a torch nearby and lit the end.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly handing it to Sokka.

"No worries. Maybe whoever made that trail lives down here. The torch is a good sign. The oil is still fresh. See." Sokka said, taking a dab of oil and licking it and offering her some.

"I'll, uh, take your word for it." Azula made a face as she motioned for him to lead on.

They walked through the windswept cavern, their breath fogging up like smoke before the wind gusted in and carried it all away again. The light from the fire flickered and danced across the walls, but there was still no sign of any people. Azula shivered and did her breath of fire her Uncle had taught her. Heating herself from her core. She wondered how Kuzon, er, Sokka, was doing. She reached her hand out and took his frigid one. He smiled back at her and she willed some of the warmth out of her and into him.

"Thanks." He sighed as he kept walking, "I guess there are some benefits to having a firebender with you."

"Um, excuse me?" Azula mock grimaced, "Some benefits."

"You know what I mean–– hey, what's that!" Sokka ran forward to the edge of the cavern. A small porcelain arm could be seen sticking out from a crevice in the rock. "Looks like some kind of doll."

"Careful, I heard the Moon Witches can use dolls to control people." Azula said stepping away.

"Well, it would have to be a pretty small person." Sokka laughed as he took hold of the arm and pulled the doll out.

Azula screamed and Sokka was so shocked that he dropped the torch. The howling wind immediately put the light out and they were bathed in darkness. A light burst out in the cavern, revealing Azula crouched down so her body blocked the worst of the wind. In her palms a small flame flicked. Sokka picked the torch back up and lit the end, holding the flaming end out so they could clearly see. On the ground at their feet was the body of a child, no older than a year, frozen so solid that anyone would have mistaken it for a doll. If it weren't for the wisps of steaming breath that were barely visible above its mouth.

"What is it?" Azula whispered.

"His name was Ping, but we all called him Pip." Said a cold voice from the cavern entrance, "But a better question is who are you and what do you think you'd doing here!"

* * *

As disgusting as the docks were at night, they were nothing compared to the docks during the day. The harsh sunlight lit up every filthy drunk and every puddle of vomit and every mangy rat chewing on what was left of a cat or a chicken or some poor sailor. The Captain, head of the Phoenix King's private guard barely even appeared to register it.

Of course she did, but to her this was all mere window dressing. The things people put up in order to drive you away, to keep you out. And she had not gotten to her rank, had not risen so high, just to be denied. The Captain never took no for an answer. They reached the right door and she proceeded to kick it down, hinges and all.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance." The woman lounging in front of the single table said.

She marched forward with her men on either said and kicked the table over, "I am Captain––"

"Oh, I know who you are." The woman said, winking, "I've had my people following you since the minute you stepped into this part of town."

"What do you mean, your people?" The Captain snarled. "If you're part of the Scorpion Horde I'll––"

"Please, temper temper." The woman in black shushed as she threw back her drink and stood up. "They're just low lifes and ruffians who owe me. A lot of people owe me. Would you like to be one of them?"

The Captain glared at her, "We have a mission that requires your serves and we are willing to pay you in full."

"Hmmmm, a mission for his majesty the Phoenix King." She purred as she stood and began to walk out of the room towards the stair. "I'll think about it."

"We don't have time for your nonsense. Do you want the job or not!" The Captain felt her blood pounding at the infuriating woman.

"Do we have time for a quick bath? I'll need one before the journey." She said, pausing on the stairs, "That shouldn't take too long, will it? And you look a bit sooty yourself. Maybe you should join me."

And she winked as she slinked up the stairs. The Captain felt her blood boiling and took it out on the two unfortunate soldiers standing behind her oogling the swaying form of the woman in black as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Alright, so she's in that's all that matters." The Captain spoke levely to her men, "Prepare a war balloon. We leave as soon as possible."

"But Captain. The Scorpion Horde will bring down any war balloons they see." Her second in command gulped.

"I'm sorry, but did I don't recall giving you the promotion that would allow you to contradict me." And her eyes gleamed like twin steel barbs in obsidian darkness. "Now, be a good boy and run along and get me that war balloon before I skin you myself and use your screams to inflate your miserable hide into one for me!"

The Captain turned and marched up the stairs, ready to help the woman in black get ready. Even if it meant cutting of a few extremities. In the end of the day, all they really needed was her to say one thing to get the animal ready. And she wouldn't need any fingers to do that.

* * *

"Now, you two are gonna walk out towards me slowly. And don't try any funny business." She let the arrowhead gleam meaningfully in the light of the torch.

They backed away from the frozen infant towards the woman. As they neared her they could just barely make out from the half light of the caves that she was in her mid forties, with a few strands of grey coming in at her temples. Her hands were hard and calloused, probably from years of hard labor and wielding weapons, judging from the impressive arsenal of battle axes, sabres, swords, knives, and spears she had on her.

"We're really sorry." Azula spoke holding her hands up as she walked forward. "We didn't realize that this was a cemetery."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked frowning.

"Kuzon, didn't you see the back of the cave?" And as Sokka turned he could just barely make out the rows and rows of slots on the cave walls, faint white shapes glimmering inside all of them.

"This isn't a cemetery. But that's all the two of you are gonna find out." The woman glared at them, "But first you're gonna tell me who sent you. Who sent you! Was it the Fire Nation? Or the Scorpion Horde!?"

"No, nobody sent us." Sokka said then stammered, "Well, actually there was someone but it was some kind of tree spirit or something. I wasn't sure. Anyway, it told us to come here because my girlfriend––"

"Ex-girlfriend." Azula interrupted folding her arms.

"Right, cause I had to come talk to my ex-girlfriend." Sokka said making an apologetic face at Azula, "Maybe you can help us. Her name is Suki."

"Suki? Suki?" The old woman began to laugh, "What do you want with her?"

"Well, maybe she can help me. And maybe she can help you too. Why do you need all those weapons anyway?" Sokka asked, trying not to make it obvious that he was watching her slowly lower the crossbow.

"They're like momentos. From everyone I've stopped finding the caves of the sleepers." She says and her eyes grew distant, "It must have been ten years now that I've guarded them. Keep them safe till the day of our salvation."

"Day of your–– what are you talking about? Why do you call them sleepers?" Sokka figured it out even as he asked it, "Oh, oh no. The breath. The baby was breathing. Those people. Those people down there! None of them are dead! They're all frozen!"

"That's right." She said smiling, "And they're gonna stay that way until we get rid of the Fire Nation scum and those Scorpion bastards too!"

But she didn't get any other words in before Sokka nodded to Azula. In a moment several things happened at once. Azula shot a burst of fire towards the old woman who threw her arms up automatically as she fell back. Sokka dove and wrestled the crossbow out of her hands. There was a sharp twanging as crossbow released it bolt and a grunt as it found its mark buried inside warm, human flesh.

* * *

Jet woke with a start. There was a fire and next to it the man in armor was sitting. He knew he must be dreaming. He was certain the man in armor had died in the heat of the fire and this must all just be some sick way his mind was trying to make sense of it all.

"Are you up?" The man spoke in the hollow, tin voice of his.

"I–– I guess." Jet said sitting up and flinching at the pain in his arm.

"What do you mean? Do you have any injuries?" The man asked, reaching towards Jet but in the wrong direction.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm over here. Can't you see me?" Jet asked, a feeling of dread coming over him as he remembered the sickening crunch as the Captain's heavy shurken had buried inside the eyeslits of the helmet. "You can't see anymore, can you?"

The man in armor sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

He started reaching towards the fire and Jet almost jumped up to help him when he saw the man pull the bowl full of soup out with his armored hand and begin dishing out for both of them. It was right around then that Jet noticed that the soup was swaying back and forth and that he realized that they were still on the log. The river had evened out more and was a wide and glassy snake winding towards the ocean in the distance.

"Here, eat up." The man in armor said, "We need to get off this log by sunset. The last thing we need is getting stranded out in the ocean on a log."

Jet looked out towards the dull streak of grey on the distant horizon, imaging he could see seabirds calling and wheeling and diving towards it. He had never seen the ocean before. A part of him was thrilled by the sheer terror of the unknown. But another part felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. The man in armor had saved his life twice now. And here he was caring for Jet again. How would he ever be able to repay him?

"Come on, eat up before it gets cold." The man spoke in the echoing voice of his.

"Aren't you gonna eat some too?" Jet asked as he scooped the spicy, fish stew up and ladled it down heartily.

"I already ate." The man in armor was turning his sightless eyes towards the sea. "Smells like a storm is coming."

Jet looked towards the sea as well and tried to smell what the man was talking about. But there was nothing, not even the faint fishy or salty smell he had always imagined the sea would smell like. He simply shrugged his shoulder, winced at the pain again, and kept on eating.

* * *

"Hold still." Sokka commanded as he tried to keep his grip on to the blood slicked shaft of the arrow, "It's no good. I'm gonna have to break the shaft first before we can get it out."

"No! Stop! Let me go!" The woman was yelling as Azula did her best to keep her pinned down while Sokka grabbed the wooden shaft.

"Here we go." He breathed out and snapped the shaft, the woman yelling in pain. "There, now we can work with it."

"You're trying to kill me!" She yelled between grit teeth.

"Look, it's your own fault for having barbed arrows. You should have known better. They are a mess to get out." Sokka spoke as he massaged the wound gently and fiddled with the arrow. "There's really only one way to get it out, besides tearing your whole leg to shreds."

"What do we need?" Azula said, still holding the woman down.

"Hot water," Sokka spoke, "We need to soften the skin around the wound and prevent infection."

Azula nodded and was out of the cave like an arrow from a crossbow. Sokka sat with the woman and wiped her forehead. He had already taken all her weapons off and stacked them in the corner and now he felt a bit more secure around her.

"Why are you two helping me. I don't need your help. I've taken care of myself for all these years. I don't need you two. I don't need anyone!" She hissed under her breath.

"What happened here? Why are you the only one left?" Sokka hoped to get her talking as a way of distracting her from trying to escape until Azula came back.

"My people. We use to be so strong. We had a village." Her eyes grew glossy as if she were seeing the sight of Kyoshi as it used to be, "There were children who ran and laughed. And when Avatar Aang returned we all thought for sure that we'd be saved. But then he fought for years and years. The war was terrible. And when he fell some of our best warriors were there, lost in the Desolate Wastes."

"But why are your people frozen in the ground?" Sokka asked, wiping the beads of sweat on her feverish forehead.

"Because our island was caught between the Fire Nation and the Scorpion Horde." She bit her lip before she continued, "The Kyoshi Warriors that were left could not protect our borders anymore. And we were sure we would die. And then she came."

"Who came?" Sokka asked as Azula returned with the steaming hot water.

"The little girl on the iceberg. Riding the waves." She gasped as the water poured over her wound, washing away blood and softening the skin as Sokka slowly wound the arrow out of her. "The girl in the blue clothes."

"A waterbender?" Sokka pulled the arrowhead out and placed it on the ground next to them, "She was a waterbender, wasn't she?"

"She never told us her name. All she told us was that the Avatar was dead. And then she helped us. She froze them all. Hid them in the caves where the icy wind would keep them frozen. Frozen in sleep until the day when the Fire Nation would be gone and everyone would be saved." The woman buried her face in her hands. "I promised. I promised to protect them."

"And you have." Azula smiled down at her.

"You're very kind, but no, I haven't. You see, I let you two beat me. And now, we're all doomed." She hung her head and pushed down on a lever sticking out of the wall.

"What do you mean? What does that even have to do with anything?" Sokka didn't have to wait for the answer. There was a low rumble beneath them. "What was that?! What did you do?!"

She reached her hand up and pulled the long dagger concealed in her hair out, her hair falling between her shoulders as she lunged toward Sokka. Azula managed to push him out of the way and knock the knife sideways, her hand getting cut deep and red in the process.

"Whatever happened I was to guard them she said." The woman held the knife ready like an experienced fighter, "And if all else failed. If it seemed there was no hope. I would collapse the cave and prevent them from being enslaved or worse. Let them all die in their sleep!"

"You can't do that!" Sokka yelled, running after her as she disappeared into the dark network of caves and caverns. "That would be the same as murder!"

"Do you want to find out what happened to Suki? The poor, stupid girl?" The old woman called from ahead in the darkness. "You'll have to catch me to find out!"

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha another cliff hanger! I know, I'm evil :D Hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too dark at points. Thanks again so much for everyone who have commented and kept me on my toes. You guys really inspire me to keep writing. Thanks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey there. So here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this far. You guys are great and it really is thanks to all of your great encouraging comments and feedback that I can keep going. Plus its great for me to hear your feedback on what works and doesn't. It all helps me become a better writer. So thank you again and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Her voice echoed and rebounded in the twisting caves, the howling wind roaring only adding to the the chaos of sound. Sokka ran down a passageway, certain that he was lost, when she saw the flicker of light ahead of him. He followed it, trying to stay as quiet as possible as he ran over the windswept stones.

He saw her come to an intersection, look left and right, before pushing a boulder to the side and sliding in behind it. After he couldn't wait any longer, afraid he'd lose her, he pushed the boulder aside and followed her down into the chasm. At the very bottom he could still faintly see the pool of light. She was standing in the middle of a web of ropes, many disappearing into the dark.

"So, you really want to know what happened to Suki, do you?" She spoke without turning to face him. "She died. A long time ago."

"You're lying!" Sokka yelled and stepped forward, his eyes flitting to the knife gleaming in the torchlight.

"No, she did. I killed her." The woman said turning to face him and in that moment, as Sokka got a chance to look her squarely in the eyes he almost dropped his own torch again.

"Suki?!" He gasped and stepped forward before jumping back as the knife flashed in a deadly arch before her. "Suki! It's me! It's Sokka! You have to remember! I came back for you. I came back to help you."

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name." She hissed at him, the knife at the ready. "But I am no longer Suki. I gave that name up when I hung up my Kyoshi warrior uniform. When I became the Guardian of the Sleepers."

"Suki, what happened? Isn't there anything I can do." Sokka ached to step forward and hold her.

"I told you! I'm not Suki anymore! And there's nothing you can do!" She grimaced and Sokka thought he saw a faint gleam of a tear in her eye.

"Please, Suki, I know you don't recognize me but once you trained me. Trained me in the ways of the Kyoshi warriors." Sokka held his hands up as he stepped a bit closer.

"Right! Except for that fact that you're a man!" She laughed a hard and biting laugh. "Bet you loved wearing a dress!"

"Yeah, you know why? Cause you once told me that the silk threads symbolizes a brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." He knew he'd said the right thing when he saw her eyes grow large.

"How dare you! How dare you speak those words! I would never! Never tell anyone our sacred oaths!" she hissed at him, still holding the knife at the ready, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"Yeah, and Suki would never talk about killing all those innocent people." Sokka sighed, "So I guess you really aren't her after all. Or at least anymore."

"That's right. I'm stronger now. I don't need anyone." She said, as she swung the knife and severed the ropes. "And it won't matter anymore either."

"What did you do?" Sokka gasped as the cliffside rumbled.

"I only finished what you started. You lit the pyre. Soon the caves will be warmed and the village will awake. But then what? Wake just to be slaughtered by the Fire Nation or the Scorpion Horde or taken by the Fever?" She said sitting down. "No better for all of us to die now, them while they sleep then to face that. I have accepted it

Sokka turned and sprinted back up and out of the tunnel they were in, just in time to see the entrance collapse with the heavy boulders that were falling off of the cavernous roof. He ran back, winding his way between paths and trying to remember how to get back, when suddenly he slammed into Azula and they both fell to the ground.

"What's going on!" She yelled over the rumbling.

"Long story. That was Suki. She's trying to kill everyone. We have to get out!" Sokka yelled and led the way.

They had barely cleared the cave entrance when the boulders crashed down over the entrance and blocked them from getting back into the caves. With a few last rumbled the earth finally quieted.

"No!" Sokka yelled and began pulling at the boulders at the opening.

"Sokka! Stop it!" Azula yelled, pulling him away.

"But there's still people in there!" He turned and shook her, "Can't you do something? Blast it with lightning or something?"

"Kuzon, I'm sorry." She whispered and opened her bloodied hands, "I can't bend at all right now."

They sat there on the heap of boulders for a while before Sokka finally stood and got the last of the warm water and used it to clean and bandage Azula's hands. Then they made their way, still silent, to the Sky Bison and left Kyoshi Island and its buried, frozen village behind. They still didn't say anything but as Azula leaned against him and he felt the heat bleed into him Sokka sighed with relief and tried to fight back the tears at the corner of his eyes. Instead he tried to focus ahead of them at the massive wall of iron grey clouds coming towards them.

bbb

Katara was going at full force with the wind behind her and the deep grey ocean churning white beneath her. She would stop every once in awhile to reach out and feel for the large beating hearts of the Sky Bison, finding it and using it to locate her prey. They had stopped for a long time and she knew she was making progress.

That was when she felt it. Like a small light flickering on in the darkness. A heart was suddenly beating. Then another. And another. And another. One after the other they started until she was almost overwhelmed by all the sudden burst across her mind. She completely lost sight of the Sky Bison in all the noise. She reached out and felt them, one after another, determining the direction it had suddenly all come from.

Katara ran down the sloping deck towards the captain's cabin and pulled the heap of scrolls from the shelf. She unrolled a few before she found the one with the Southern coastline on it. And then she grabbed the compass and figured out exactly where she was and where the noise had come from. She circled the island on the chart with the heavy black ink and ran back up to change her direction. On the chart far below in the captain's quarters the island with a circle around it could clearly be seen: Kyoshi.

* * *

It started before they even reach the inlet. The salty waves rushed up, crashing past the delta and churning the lagoon formed by the place where the river met the sea. Jet and the man in armor were both thrown into the murky, salty water and struggled through the choppy surf towards the sandy bank. Above them the iron grey clouds were churning, the wind catching the surf and the sand and blasting it against their exposed cheeks while white hot lightning crackled in the sky as thunder bellowed and rumbled ominously over the beach.

"Come on, we have to find shelter!" The man yelled as they ran along the tideline.

Ahead of them a small hut could be seen leaning against a rocky outcrop. The rains started suddenly and drenched them even further, washing the salt off their bodies as they ran towards the hut. The man in armor hammered on the door, trying to call over the crash of the storm.

The door of the hut opened, a thin, wiry old arm straining against the might of the storm to keep the door open for them. They rushed inside, the door swinging shut suddenly and violently. Inside it took them a second to adjust to the dark interior. It was comfortably warm, a small fire against the side wall, smoking up to a small, covered chimney. A few fish were on the fire and mat was on the ground with a traveling pack set up as a pillow.

"Welcome, fellow travelers." The old man said as he motioned for them to sit and join him. "Come, sit, take your wet clothes off and let them dry by the fire."

Jet complied, peeling his soaked layers off, grunting with pain as he moved his arm. He carefully hung the discarded clothing up where it would catch the heat of the fire without dripping on the food. Then he slowly made his way back to the fire and stretched his hands out to heat himself. The man in armor stayed in his armor.

"Ah, a man of secrets I see." The old man said, taking the fish out of the fire and dividing it in three portions, serving each of them a portion on a slice of old, hard bread, "I understand. I too am a man of secrets. Keep your armor on if you must friend. But know I mean you know harm."

"Thank you for your generosity." The man in armor spoke quietly as he accepted his share of fish with a small bow.

As Jet reached for his he grimaced again, and the old man spoke, "You are hurt. If you would like, I can see to your wounds. Healing is one of the many arts I had to learn as a young apprentice."

After resetting the bone and binding the arm, the old man made some tea while Jet ate ravenously. He wasn't sure when the man in armor had eaten but he did see that the plate was empty. Then the old man gave him tea and Jet was soon fast asleep by the fire.

"Thank you for tending to my companion." The man in armor spoke as he appraised the old man form across the fire. "You are of the Fire Nation, aren't you."

"Yes, I am." The old man said, sipping of his tea, "And you? You have battled against the Phoenix King, I would venture from the way your armor is melted on the back."

"I have." The man in armor spoke.

"And how is he. Did your armies breach the palace walls this time?" The old man smiled.

"Who are you?" The man in armor asked, glaring across the fire.

"Your young friend said your eyes were damaged, and yet you move so clearly that I would not have guessed." The old man looked down in his cup, "I will tell you what you can call me, but as you may have already guessed it is not my true name."

"Then why tell me at all?" The man in armor spoke haunting.

"Because you wanted to know who I am." The old man smiled, "And I am a Sage of the Fire Nation, on a special mission to save the Avatar. My name is Kazo."

"The Avatar is lost." The man spoke looking into the fire.

"How so?" Asked Kazo smiling.

"After Avatar Aang died the Avatar should have been reborn in the Water Tribe. But the Water Tribe was destroyed completely by your people. Same as the Air Nomads." The man in armor growled, "So there is no more Avatar."

"But you are wrong. The Avatar still lives." Kazo smiled, "But enough of all this. In the morning I shall go on my way and if anyone asks, I never met two Fire Nation fugitives running from the Phoenix King. I kindly ask you do the same."

"We two never found shelter with the Sage Kazo of the Fire Nation, nor do we know of anything to do with his mission to help the Avatar... especially considering the Avatar is dead." And then both men bowed across the fire, their sacred trust established.

"I can take first watch of the night." The man in armor said. "I shall wake you for the second one and I shall take the third one in the place of the boy."

"That is very kind of you." Kazo settled down. "This old body greatly appreciates the rest, and this old soul, the company."

And then Kazo fell asleep next to the fire. Jet snored slightly and the man in armor watched both with unease as the storm raged. Several times throughout the night the beating wind and rain almost sounded like someone pounding at the door of the hut. But he prefered it over the silence they'd endured on previous night. It was the silence that would unnerve him more.

* * *

The storm had intensified and Sokka had been forced to land Appa along a long winding stretch of beach. They'd looked around but there was no shelter anywhere. They'd flown a bit more north, but soon the lightning was so close that they had to land again.

Azula stayed with Appa, trying to calm him down as Sokka ran along the white sand beach towards the small hut. He pounded on the door and tried to call over the storm, but either the people inside were all asleep or they couldn't hear him over the howling wind and pelting rain. As he turned to run back he caught sight of something along the cliffs. Caves.

He ran back to Azula and they led Appa up towards the caves. Inside Azula made a fire on some driftwood and they were able to get some warmth back into their bones. But neither of them could get to sleep. Partially due to the hunger gnawing at their stomachs and partially from what had happened the last time they'd been in cliff caves. It didn't feel like a few days had passed, more like a lifetime.

"So, are you ready to go back home now, Kuzon?" Azula said, biting her lip.

"What?" Sokka asked, the sudden question startling him.

"Come on, we've been out here for weeks now. Can't we turn back yet and head home?" Azula looked out towards the storm, "At least regroup and figure out what to do next and actually bring stuff like tents and sleeping bags and supplies this time?"

"No, we can't go back now!" Sokka stood. "But if you want to I can drop you back off at the Palace before I leave."

"Leave where? Suki is gone." Azula whispered staring into the flames, "They're all gone."

"I know." Sokka sat next to her and placed a reassurig hand on her shoulder. "But I don't think I needed to find Suki. I think that I just wanted an excuse to go find her."

"Well, I guess we can check that off." Azula grimaced, "I'm sorry. I know you cared for her. It's just... I'm trying, Kuzon, I really am trying to figure this all out and make it work. And back there, hearing the tone you used to talk about her... I remember when you used to talk that way about me. When you were my Kuzon and I was your one and only."

"I'm sorry too." Sokka said, looking down. He didn't know what to say.

"Anyway." Azula was wiping tears away as she tried to smile, "But if the spirits didn't want you to go see Suki where are you supposed to go instead?"

"The North Pole." Sokka whispered, trying hard not to let too much carry through his tone. "I have to go see her."

"And who was she?" Azula sighed, steeling herself again.

"She was a girl I fell in love with. But she was engaged. I was supposed to protect her." And Sokka closed his eyes and felt the pain as if it were all happening right then and there.

"What happened?" Azula placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his blue, painfilled eyes.

"I failed her." Sokka looked down, "She died and turned into the moon."

"The moon?" Azula bit her lip, "So you think since she is a spirit now she sent you a message to find her? But why go all the way to the North Pole?"

"Because that's where she will be." Sokka said matter of factly. "She'll be in the Spirit Oasis. And I bet we need to get there by the next full moon. That's when she'll be at her strongest and able to help us."

"But that's only a few weeks away." Azula bit her lip, "Could we even make it in time?"

"I think so." Sokka looked back out towards the storm, "As long as we don't have too many more delays."

Azula scooted closer to him and warmed him with the warmth radiating off of her skin by taking his hand. She lay her head against his neck and looked back into the flickering shadows of the cave.

"Do you still want me to take you home?" Sokka whispered and his throat against her head sent vibrations down to her spine and gave her goosebumps.

"Don't be stupid." She whispered back with a smile, "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I love you."

And they stayed that way until the fire died down to red glowing embers. The cave was warm. The rain outside beat agianst the entrance while long streaks of lightning split the clouds and thunder roared in response. The seas rose up, waves lapping at the stones of the cliff, spray and foam shooting up the sides in geysers of rushing water. In the cave the two fell asleep in the enclosing warmth of the fire and Appa and the beating warmth of Azula's skin againts Sokka's.

* * *

There was a storm brewing in the southwest, lighting forking across the sea. From the camp of the Scorpion Horde, Long Feng barely registered it as he scanned across the river and up the side of the mountain where the Phoenix King's palace sat. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Phoenix King would try something. He wouldn't just let them camp at the base of his house like this. But Long Feng was not only a patient man, he was observant.

"Commander, to me." He spoke to one of the head eartbenders, "I want you to position one of our best Scorpions. Right to the left of the Palace. There are two towers that are built into the mountain. On my mark, fire directly there."

The earthbender looked confused but saluted smartly and went to position the massive Scorpion siege machine in place. Long Feng watched and waited. And then he saw it again and he was sure of it this time.

"Alright, set the contents on fire and then get ready to release on my word." He smiled inwardly, his men still confused. "Fire!"

The burning mass flew through the air towards the seeming nonexsistent target. And then just as the burning heap reached the zenith of its arch, the red billowing mass appeared. An Imperial Fire Nation War Balloon, the crest of the Phoenix King, the Fire Lord, and the Captain of the Guard clearly on it.

"Ah, a worthy prize." Long Feng smiled as the balloon was suddenly engulfed in flames and began plummeting towards the ground. "Check to see if there are any survivors and bring them to me."

The men were on their way and Long Feng grinned, revealing a single, wicked canine. If the Captain was on board the balloon he'd have won an invaluable advantage over the Phoenix King. She'd know all sorts of ways into the palace and around the defenses. He resist the urge to rub his hands together in glee. The war was as good as won.

"Sir." The guard was back, alone.

"What is it?! Where is the prisoner?!" Long Feng yelled, a twitch starting under his eyes.

"The balloon was empty, sir." The guard swallowed and then added, "Also one of the sentries said he saw a big badgerfox like creature running to the southwest. Only he said it was huge and looked like two people were riding it. Honestly, I had thought he'd been using the cactus juice again, sir."

"So, a distraction?" Long Feng rubbed his beard as he thought. "Well, played."

"Sir, do you want us to follow them, sir?" The soldier asked hesitantly.

"No, that will be just what they want. Divide and conquer us. It's undoubtedly a trap." Long Feng turned his attention back to the mountain and the river and the palace wall above it. "We will focus on what we came here to do."

Far to the southwest from the camp, the large creature which was no badger-fox was climbing over the rocks and snaking between the mountain passes. The Captain adjusted her seat and grimaced as she locked her arms around the waist of the woman in front of her again.

"Don't make such a fuss." She grinned back at the uncomfertable Captain, "You're the one that rushed my bath."

"You were taking too long! Time is of the essence!" The Captain hissed back, adjusting again and locking her arms again. "Remember, Tracker, we need to find the Fire Lord and her husband before anything happens to them."

"Fine, fine. You can just call me June, you know." She spoke as she directed the animal to a stop, "But anyway, this should be far enough. Now, do you have something with their scent on it?"

"Yes, here." She handed over the two pieces of clothing, "And I'll need those back when you're done. Imperial silk is hard to come by."

"Wow, Imperial silk is it?" June winked at her, "I think I'll just hold on to this then."

"You won't do anything of the sort!" The Captain growled but the creature was already making various sounds in the back of its throat.

"No time to argue, now." June said hoping back up and grabbing the reigns, "Looks like Nyla found them."

* * *

The rocks groaned as it moved to the side. The woman who had been Suki looked up at the figure standing in the light pouring in from the cave mouth. For a moment she thought it was them come back, but then realization dawned.

"It's you!" She whispered.

Katara stepped into the light, a hard scowl on her face, "What happened here? Why was the pyre lit? I thought I told you to wait until it was safe! Now I've lost the prey I was tracking!"

"I'm sorry, milady." Suki bowed, "There were two strangers. They descended suddenly and lit it. I thought we were doomed so I cut the ropes and sealed the entrance so we could all die."

"Two that descended." Katara walked forward until her face was almost an inch away, "Did they come on a flying bison?"

"I think so. It was a massive creature with six legs and a wide tail." Suki shook as she spoke, "Please, my people. Is there anything we can do?"

"Luckily they've only partially woken up." Katara said, passing her hand over the bodies, "Most are still almost complete frozen."

Then with one swift movement she pulled a wave of seawater and put out the massive heap of fire. Then she spread out her fingers and breathed out quickly. The temperature in the caves dropped dramatically, ice running along the sides, their breath coming out smoky. Katara drew the water out of the pyre and threw it back to the ocean, the wood dry and ready for when it would be needed.

"And I think it's better for you to sleep with them too this time." Katara turned on Suki, "I'll seal you all in that way you'll be safe. And out of the way."

"No!" Suki picked up the crossbow. "I want to come with you."

"Why?" Katara leveled her coldest gaze at her.

"Because. You're hunting those two. Well, they know too much about my village. And about me. I have to make sure they're dead otherwise my people will never sleep safely." Suki said levely. "And because if you try to stop me I'll kill you."

"You've got guts." Katara smiled, "But you'll need more than that if you're coming with me. You'll need to do exactly what I say. And be willing to do whatever it takes. We leave no firebenders alive."

"Sounds fine to me." Suki said smiling as she hefted the crossbow.

"Fine. Well, get some rest." Katara said looking out over the churning iron grey clouds. "Once we're ready to go, I'll take care of this little storm."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. And please don't hate me for AU!Suki :) Next chapter will be up in a week, but look for a Final Fantasy short story up before then. :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates. The holidays have been CRAZY so far and plus I've been doing a lot of work on my NaNoWriMo. But that's no excuse for laziness so as promised here's the next chapter. And as usually I don't own these characters. Obviously. And yeah, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

It was early morning before the storm finally passed. The word was bright and light of the dawn sun caught in

each orb of water that glistened over the tall, golden grass that covered the sandy beach. Massive logs had been washed up far on the beach, tangled with seaweed and brachen. The door of the small hut inched open with a creak, and Jet stepped outside.

"Finally. The sun's getting up and we can leave soon!" He called back into the smokey darkness.

As Kazo and the man in armor stepped out as well, the two bowed to each other formally before the man in armor spoke, "Thank you for sharing your hut with us."

"It is an honor to share comfort with good people on a stormy night." Kazo replied.

But before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud moaning call followed by the sound of a voice yelling "Yip, yip". And then they could scarcely believe their eyes. A massive Sky Bison soared over them and wheeled once before zooming northward along the beach.

"What was that?" Jet looked up, "It almost looked like––"

"It probably was." The man in armor said in his metalic voice, "Leave them. We're still recovering. Once we have enough strength we are heading back to the main headquarters of the Horde."

"Well, I must be leaving too. I have an appointment that I cannot be late for." Kazo picked up his pack and bowed once more, "Thank you kind strangers. May the spirits smile on you, wherever your journeys may take you."

And so Kazo left the two on the beach with the small hut as he began his hike inlands over the harsh terrain. He would walk for two days before he would come to the cave and another third day before he would emerge from the other side of the tunnel on the valley. The place the Moon Spirit sent him. The place where he would meet the Fire Lord and the boy. The boy. His mind kept turning to the boy. He had so much in common with Kazo's son. Could he possibly be the key to healing the Avatar? Kazo could only hope as he marched on through the terrain of boulders and pebbles.

* * *

Sokka and Azula were making good time as the coast twisted and writhed below them. He had found an old map that had probably belonged to Aang, and quickly unrolled it. There were several black xs on the map that he didn't understand, but what he could see beneath it was several names he recognized. Specifically the Northern Air Temple.

"That's it!" Sokka hefted the map, "We'll go to the Northern Air Temple and then on to the North Pole!"

"Why are we going to the North Pole? I thought we found the girl you kissed first." Azula still looked skeptical.

"Well, I assumed it meant Suki. But..." And Sokka squirmed uncomfortably under Azula's gaze, "I think it might have been Yue."

"What, you mean you don't even know which one you kissed first?" Azula laughed, "Well, I guess I shouldn't feel too offended then that you can't even remember all the times we kissed."

"It's not like that!" Sokka yelled standing up, "Listen, I never told Suki and Yue about each other. So if the message was sent by Yue she'd assume she was the first one I kissed."

Azula didn't say anything and deep down inside Sokka got the feeling that he hadn't understood a word of what she was really trying to say and that he'd ended up defending the wrong thing again. But she couldn't expect him to be a mind reader, he told himself, and she should just have told him what she really meant out right. And so they flew on in the frosty silence that had nothing to do with the temperature of the air as they moved closer and closer towards the North Pole.

* * *

The lone soldier hidden in the cleft of the mountainside lowered his telescope. He moved like a shadow between branches and logs carefully placed to conceal his route. He moved to the other side of the cliff and picked up the piece of mirror and sent out the flashing message.

On the side of a different mountain top the flashing message was received before being relayed again. Over and over again, the mountain ranges of the North lit up with blinks of messages sent through mirror shards literally at the speed of light. It was a few hours later that the sentry at the top of the highest tower saw the blinking and scribbled down the message.

He grabbed the hollow tube and spoke into a few times, relaying the message down to the main war room of the Scorpion Horde where all the war leaders were sitting in council, pieces moving across their boards as new intel came in through the pipes. One of the aides scribbled the message down and handed it to the general nearest her, a retired earth kingdom general who had fought at the last battle of Ba Sing Se. His eyes grew wide and he walked over the raised dias where the boy sat in his chair, his eyes bandaged.

"Um, sir." He said bowing even though he knew the boy couldn't see him, "Sir, there is a matter that has arisen. It seems that Avatar Aang's Bison was spotted coming up the Northern coast."

"Are we sure of this?" The boy spoke with an air of command that said quite plainly that he was used to being feared and obeyed, "Who sighted it?"

"One of our best." The general said, "Longshot the Archer."

The boy seemed to ponder this for a few moments before he spoke, "Prepare the outer defenses. And ready the long range rockets."

"Sir?" The general looked perplexed.

"Isn't it obvious." The boy snorted, "We attacked the Fire Nation Palace. And then suddenly the Avatar's Sky Bison is seen flying directly towards us. That is no coincidence."

"But what if it is the Avatar?" The General asked wearily.

"We all know Avatar Aang died in battle with Fire Lord Sozen on the Desolate Waste." He spoke as if explaining something to a child, "And we know they killed the reincarnated water tribe Avatar. And that they possibly killed the reincarnated Earth Kingdom Avatar as well. So even if it were some incarnation of the Avatar he'd be the Avatar of the Fire Nation and therefore an enemy. Though it's unlikely. Because my sources say the Fire Nation Avatar is dying of the Fever. So, more than likely it's a decoy, possibly they've finally figured out how to tame the beast and they've loaded it up with explosives and sent it to us."

There was a look of horror shared by the room as they all caught up with the boy who was already scribbling something down even though he couldn't see. He handed a parchment to the nearest General who half fell out of his chair to take it.

"So, it's very simple. Don't allow that Bison within a league of here. Send out our ships and patrol the skies with our flyers." And then as if that was settled he turned to a different general and spoke, "General Song, has my tutor returned yet?"

The young girl spoke up, "No sir, but General Long Feng has sent us word that he took part on the failed run on the walls of the Palace so he may not have made it."

"No, he did." The boy said dismissively, "When he arrives send him and Yugoda the healer to my private quarters."

The room emptied as general left to take command of their fleets and flyers and prepare the lockdown of the Scorpion Horde's base at the Northern Air Temple. The boy's fingers tapped lightly on the wooden table as he thought through the various tactics and stratagems at play. And as a thought occurred to him, he smiled, revealing a single glistening canine. He wrote a note and sealed it and left it on his desk before he wheeled away in his chair.

* * *

The whistle of the wind ebbed as their speed slowed down. Sokka looked at Azula and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew that. Especially with her remembering him as a whole other person.

"Listen." He said as he licked his dry lips, "I know it's hard for you. And everything. And it isn't any easier for me. Not knowing who I am here. Everything so different from where I came from. But maybe if we can find Yue she can help me get back and help you get Kuzon back too."

"She's not going to try and kill us like that other girl did." Azula sighed and stretched. Then she just shook her head and smiled at Sokka and couldn't help herself because when he spoke like that and his smile made those adorable dimples she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"No, she's the moon." Sokka said matter of factly.

"Sorry, what?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's was this girl I knew and she died so the spirit of the moon could live and so she kinda... became the moon." He shrugged as he said it, looking up at the faint white waxing moon visible in the daytime sky.

"But if things are different here she may not be the moon anymore." Azula said also gazing up towards it, "How will you know?"

"I don't know." Sokka replied honestly, "But I know the location of the moon spirit's physical body. If it is Yue she'll be there."

"But why hasn't she contacted you yet if she's a spirit?" Azula looked down at the snaking sea below them and the distant gleam of the Northern Air Temple ahead.

"Well, maybe she needs the full moon." Sokka motioned to the sky, "Or maybe she can't leave the Spirit Oasis, or something."

"So, we'll only know when we get there." Azula sighed and crossed her arms, "Alright fine, then let's get this over with."

They didn't see the soldier who watched them with his telescope. They didn't know that he sent a message to the war room of the Scorpion Horde telling them that there were two people on the Sky Bison dressed in Fire Nation clothes. And they didn't hear the general say to launch the attack anyway. What they did hear was the high pitch whistle as the first rocket sailed towards them. Sokka turned, saw the rocket curving in its arch. Time slowed down and he placed the pieces together. They were being attacked.

"Hold on!" He grabbed the reigns and sent Appa flying in a tight right angle away from their current path and the trajectory of the rocket.

But no sooner had they escaped the first one then the second one was flying towards them. Sokka steered hard to the left and then further up. That was when the cluster bombs started exploding in the air around him, filling the sky with smoke and fire as the flyers and gliders above them dropped the packs of explosive powder around them.

"I'm gonna try to land! Grab on to something!" He called around the explosives.

"I am!" Azula yelled in return.

They careened sharply out of the way of another cluster bomb and banked sharply to the right to avoid another rocket as Sokka wrestled with the reigns to get Appa turned back. They had traveled several miles before the bombardment stopped and they had a good look at what they'd just flown through. As the clouds of smoke were pulled back by the strong northern winds they saw the flotilla of armored ships and the rows and rows of gliders carrying heavy munitions on board.

"I don't think we can go that route anymore." Azula said panting as they slid off of Appa and climbed up a small hill to get a better view.

"I don't understand it. Why would they attack us. Wouldn't the Mechanist have helped us?" Sokka asked scratching his head.

"I told you, remember," Azula slid back down the hill to where Appa was chewing on a branch of elderberries. "The Mechanist is no longer in control at the Northern Air Temple."

"Well, we need to get to the North Pole somehow." Sokka scratched his chin as he thought.

"Preferably without getting blown up." Azula dusted her clothes off.

"And we can't take the sea route cause it would be too long for Appa to fly continuously without landing." Sokka dusted his clothes off too, "So we'll have to find a land route to the very northern part of the Earth Kingdom and fly from there."

"But how do we get there? We're both dressed in Fire Nation silks. People could spot us a mile away!" Azula shook her head, "If we're gonna head north through the Earth Kingdom we'll need disguises."

"You're right." Sokka took heaps of mud and began rubbing it over himself and then over Appa, "Come on."

"You can't be serious." Azula raised a well manicured eyebrow.

"It's all we've got for now." Sokka scooped up a big heap of mud and placed it in her white hands, "Rub it all over and once we get to the nearest Earth Kingdom Town we'll liberate some clothes as disguises."

"Fine." Azula made a face as she spread the sticky filth across her dress, "But when we get back to the Fire Nation you owe me a new dress!"

* * *

Kazo walked out of the tunnel in the lava tubes and closed his eyes. He knew what had awaited him but the sight still caused his stomach to turn whenever he'd come this way. He opened his eyes and walked past the bodies of the two young boys encased in stone. He had arrived.

The path he was on was smooth stone and wound up past several massive boulders. Kazo knew what they really were. They were graves. The people buried alive. Kazo pulled his cloak around himself tighter, almost feeling the heady presence of the angry ghosts around him. At the top of the hill he came to the only house visible. A large round door framed the front and the path he'd been walking on encircled the house. He knocked on the wooden sliding door.

"So, you've finally decided to show up, have you?" The old woman asked as she pulled the screen back.

"Madam, I was wondering if––" He began but she had already pulled him inside.

"Yes, yes. I know why you're here. But you're too early to meet them. And too late to escape the fate that you must now face." She said cryptically as she led him inside.

"I think it has been too late to escape my fate for a long time," Kazo spoke as he thanked her for the cup of tea she gave him.

"Ah, but you misunderstand." She smiled coyly at him, "Your fate is not tied to your birth as you assume. No, there is something far deeper. Darker. Would you like to see?"

"Sometimes too much foreknowledge can be a hinderance and an unneeded burden." Kazo said placing the tea cup down, "Thank you for the tea. I shall only need a room until they arrive."

"Very well, you may take the first one at the top of the stairs." She motioned behind her, "Dinner will be promptly at sundown."

And as he thanked her again and disappeared up the stairs she picked up the cup and looked at the tea leaves stuck to the bottom.

"Yes, your fate is dark indeed." She bit her lip, "And yet you could still escape it. But you won't. You will do whatever it takes to save your son. Even if it means destroying yourself and the very fabric of time itself. Fool of a man."

* * *

The man in armor waited next to Jet. They watched as the fire nation ship grew closer. Hugging the side of the hill. He had known that they'd stayed too long. Now it was too late and the ship was nearly on top of them and if they spotted the smoke still rising wisply from the chimney they might investigate. And find the two who disappeared from the attack on the Fire Nation Palace undefended and wounded on a beach.

And to his horror the ship did come to a screeching stop. Though there was no puff of smoke as there usually was when the ship's engines were cooled. Which was the first thing that was off about the encounter. The second thing was when he saw the woman. She was all alone on the deck, looking at the chimney. She jumped down to the soft sand and proceeded to walk over to the shack, open the old door, and walk inside.

"What you suppose she is?" Jet whispered, "She doesn't look Fire Nation to me."

"You're right, she doesn't." The man in armor spoke slowly in thought, "But how did she managed to capture one by herself. She may not be alone."

"I don't see anyone else on the ship." Jet said getting up from the sand.

"That's because I'm not on the ship anymore." Katara stood behind them, her arms raised, coiling water along the length. "Now, you've got to the count of three to tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here before I show you just how easy it can be to drown on land."

"Peace, waterbender!" The man in armor stood up holding his hands up, "We mean you no harm. We thought you were Fire Nation."

"Obviously we are not." Suki said from the dune above them, crossbow trained on Jet's forehead.

"We are with the Scorpion Horde." Jet raised his hands too. "We attacked the Fire Nation Palace and barely escaped."

"Why should we believe you?" Katara hissed, "I don't know why, but I don't trust you!"

"Well, what are you going to do then?" The man in armor said calmly.

"We could tie them up and leave them." Suki spoke out of the side of her mouth, "I'm sure they'd eventually get free."

"Not if I tie them up." Katara's eyes were cold, "Anyway, we're wasting our time. We need to see if we can get a lead on which way that flying Bison went."

"You're looking for a flying Bison?" Jet said enthusiastically, "Hey, we saw one two days back!"

"You did?" Katara glared at him, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't." The man in armor said levelly, "But it flew out of the caves on the cliff. If you want you could check. It probably left droppings and fur there."

"Suki, go see if he's lying." Katara said flatly, "And if you are, I'll end you myself right now."

As Suki disappeared up towards the cliff, the man in armor assessed the young water bender. True she looked young but there was something about her eyes. Something that said she had seen plenty of battles and that she had killed her fair share of men and that she had some inner fire that had nothing left to lose. He dismissed the thought of trying to attack her while the woman was gone. They would just have to wait.

"So why are you chasing it?" The man in armor asked.

"That's none of your business." Katara snarled, then spoke levely, "I intend to reclaim my property and make the little thieves pay!"

And then it occurred to the man in armor, "You're a moon witch, aren't you?"

And Katara smiled dangerously in reply when Suki's call came from the cave, "They're not lying! There's fur everywhere here! And the imprint of where it slept! And remains of a fire, no more than three days old!"

"Where did they go!" Katara looked down.

"Take us with you and I'll show you." The man spoke again before Jet could answer.

"Why should I! You have no place to bargain!" Katara's eyes were ice cold.

"Because if I tell you then you have nothing to stop you from killing us or abandoning us here." The man in armor still hadn't lost his cool, "My friend is hurt and it occurred to me that they happened to fly in the direction we need to go. If you take us there, we can find them for you."

"How?" Katara was not about to give up ground easily.

"The Scorpion Horde monitors the Northern Seas very closely." The man in armor intoned, "If they flew that way we will know where they went. And I can get the information from the intel department. In exchange for safe transport."

"Fine. Get on the ship." Katara let the water flow back into her water skin, "But know if you try any funny business I will not hesitate to end you. The moon will be full in a week. You know what that means."

"Sounds like a deal." The man in armor shook Katara's hand as Jet and Suki looked on with mistrust.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again so much for reading. Next chapter is already halfway written so once I finish it, it'll be up asap. In the meantime thank you again for your kind comments and critiques. They really help to keep me motivated and to keep writing. FACT: The more comments I get the faster I write. So thank you all again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long. Life and moving and everything (enter excuses here) but basically I have felt really bad about just leaving the story hanging here so I've decided to start up again. Hopefully there will be frequent (I hesitate to promise weekly but weekly would be awesome!) updates. Thank you for reading and as always, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10

"According to the map there should be a village right over the edge of this hill." Sokka said leading Azula and Appa towards the crest.

"Do you know where we are?" Azula called out as she truged along, "Because you said the same thing yesterday!"

"I'm pretty sure." Sokka rolled the man up, "I mean, I think that this all looks familiar. I think Aang and I came here once."

"So you really knew Avatar Aang?" Azula asked stepped up next to him, "What was he like?"

"Oh, you know. Just like an ordinary kid, I guess." Sokka shrugged, "He was always joking and smiling and making us stop to do random, silly stuff."

"I can't even picture that." Azula hugged herself as they walked along the grey dusty road, "The stories I heard growing up. They said he was like a creature of destruction. He would travel, like he was looking for something, or someone, and then suddenly he'd begin to glow blue and would destroy whole towns and villages."

"No way, not Aang!" Sokka said as they finally reached the top of the hill and looked down on the valley, "Oh, no."

Below them there was a black gouge across the earth. The trees were burnt. The rivers were muddy and grey. And a thick layer of black ash and soot covered everything. A dark black path flowed like a river between massive boulders and at the very top split around a small house. They walked to where the path appeared and saw the statues of two little boys, huddled up as if they were trying to cover their faces from something. Sokka didn't know why but he was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"What is this place?" Azula whisperd, "I thought you said there was a village here."

Sokka closed his eyes, "There was. There is."

"Where? I don't see anything." Azula looked around confused.

"All around us." Sokka sighed and got up, walking along the path, "Those large boulders. They're houses. Those statues were two bodies."

"What?" Azula held her mouth and looked like she was ready to throw up, "What happened? Was it Avatar Aang?"

"No." Sokka looked up at the last lonely house, the only survivor and saw the old woman standing outside it, her head hanging, "I think this is what happens when Aang wasn't here to save people."

"Welcome, travelers." The old woman opened the door to her home, "I have waited so long for you two to come. To come set me free. Welcome Azula, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. And Kuzon. Or should I rather call you Sokka?"

"How did you know our names?" Azula was immediately on the defensive.

"Because, child." She smiled her coy smile, "My name is Aunt Wu. And I know many things that have been, that are now, and even some things that may still be. Come in, and let me read your fortunes."

* * *

"Why have we stopped?!" Demanded the Captain as she hopped down off of the back of Nyla.

"Because, they stopped here for awhile, possible to weather out that storm where we almost lost their scent." June spoke as she petted the shirshu. "She'll need a rest herself for a bit before we can move on anyway."

"We can't stop now!" The Captain paced, "They may be in danger!"

"Don't get your armor in a knott." June winked, "It won't be for too long. In the meantime we can make some food, go for a swim."

"No, thank you." The Captain said dry and levelly, "What is it with you and wanting to take your clothes off!"

"What's it with you and wanting to rescue the Fire Lord and her husband as soon as possible?" June threw back as she gathered some kindling, "I didn't think they were into that sort of thing. Do you mind lighting this?"

The Captain knelt down scowling and scraped her flint across one of her knives and set the small heap ablaze, "They're not."

"Now, that's interesting." June purred, "How does a young woman become the senior Captain of the Palace guard without even being able to fire bend?"

The Captain had June pinned against the side of the cave wall, a shurken an inch from her throat as she hissed, "Shall I show you?"

"Nyla." June whistled and the next moment the shirshu's thick pink tongue slapped meatily against the side of the Captain's neck.

"What have you––" She gritted her teeth as she sunk to the floor.

"Relax, hun." June kissed her on the cheek and then patted her like a small child, "I promised I'd find them for you. I didn't promise you'd be in any kind of condition to welcome them when I did. You just focus on your beauty sleep and let mama take care of the rest."

* * *

"What do you mean they escaped! Where!" Katara threw the scroll at the young General Song.

"I am sorry about your distress, Madame." Song looked at her levelly, "But that is all we know. Our last sighting occurred when they fled from the flotilla."

"And where did they go?" Katara clenched her first, making several containers of water explode nearby.

"Enough of that." The boy who entered the room was being wheeled by an old Watertribe woman, "So you're one of the Moon Witches."

"Bloodbenders." Katara says levely at him, noticing the old water tribe woman look disapprovingly. "What is it to you!"

"Waterbending for women is forbidden!" Yugoda shook her head, "This is why! Too much alignment with the moon."

"And yet the moon is a Lady as well." Katara said levelly, "I know about the secret Oasis. I trained in the North for a while too with my teacher. We went to the North after the last great siege and we saw the destruction of the Northern Water Tribe."

"So you know the Oasis was destroyed too." Yugoda said with a look that spoke much more, "The spirits were lost to us."

"Of course." Katara returned the look, "Of course. Why don't you go back to heal your little cripple master. That's what you woman of the north do, isn't it. Just heal in the healing huts."

"If I may be allowed a word edgewise." And the look the boy gave the woman sent shivers down Katara's spine, "Unlike poor, backward Yugoda here I believe that there may be a use for the Moon Witches. I know you must have some contact with their leader."

"Maybe." Katara said levelly, "And what if I do!"

"I would like to pass her this message. It is for her eyes only." The boy handed a sealed envelope to her, "It concerns an alliance between the Scorpion Horde and her Bloodbenders. Can you ensure she receives it unopened? I would like her to know that this came directly from my hand to her."

"Fine." Katara pushed the envelope into the side of her bag, "Now, we've got to leave if we're going to catch that Bison!"

"Of course." The boy motioned to a side door, "We have ration packs ready for you and a flying escort that can take you safely to the Earth Kingdom coast. Once there my men can take you as far as the Great Eastern River. We have sentry oulooks throughout that territory that may have spotted the animal."

"My thanks. I'll make sure to get this to our leader." Katara spoke with a small bow.

"Thank you." The boy smiled, "And good luck."

As Katara and Suki left, Jet glanced back at them with an uncertain look before shaking himself out of it and walking to the boy, "Excuse me. But. My guide. The man in armor. Is he... is he alright... I think he was stabbed in the eyes."

"Ah, yes." And the boy turned to face the still fuming old watertribe woman, "How is the healing coming Yugoda?"

She glared down for a moment as if choosing her words wisely, "The... er, patient is doing fine...the patient will recover, though there may be some scarring. Unavoidable since the wounds were allowed to go days without being treated."

"And will he be able to see?" Jet asked nervously. "It would be all my fault. I should have pulled back."

"Yes, er, the patient will be able to... see... in a manner of speaking." Yugoda looked extremely uneasy, "And the burns on the body from the armor should be almost all but healed by now."

"Now, your guide will be ready to travel soon again, Jet." The boy spoke without missing a beat, "And I have a special mission for you."

"W-what mission?" Jet stammered unsure.

"I need you to find that Bison before she does." The boy took a different scroll from General Song, "This is the current coordinates of the Bison and its occupants. Find them and find out who they are. And if they are the Fire Lord and her companion, kill them."

"W-what?" He took a step back straight into a suit of armor.

"You heard him, Jet." The man in armor was standing behind him, "You and I are going to go fulfill your dreams. We're going to kill the Fire Lord."

* * *

"There now, gotten you two out of those muddy things." Aunt Wu said as she placed the warm food in front of Azula and Sokka, "Your favorites."

"How did you––" Azula began and then smiled, "Right, our fortunes."

"But I don't understand." Sokka said as he scooped the steamed sea prunes into his mouth, "I don't remember you being able to actually predict things."

"Oh, really?" Aunt Wu smiled as she poured a cup of tea at a fourth place at the table, "Well, sometimes there is more to us then we know. It takes adversity to bring those special talents out from where we have hidden them from ourselves."

"Okay. But if you can actually tell the future, then..." And Sokka paused to try and figure out the right words, "Why did the village get destroyed?"

Aunt Wu sighed as she lowered her cup of tea, "I was a fool. You see. Every year I would do the cloud reading. And I would tell whether the volcano would destroy the village or not. But when I read the sky I wasn't really reading for the whole village. I was just reading for my house. I figured, if the village gets destroyed my house would get destroyed too so it made it easy."

"Except that the boulder above your house diverted the lava around you." Sokka lowered his spoon, sick to his stomach, "All those people trusted you."

"Yes." Aunt Wu raised the teacup to her lips, "And you will never trust me because of that. The doubt of my vision will follow you. And eventually you will lose a companion because of your hesitancy to believe what I say. But in the end of the day your apprehension to my second sight will end up saving the lives of many. So, do not trust what I say, young water tribe boy."

"What did you call me?" Sokka nearly fell out of his chair.

"Ah, our last guest is up. Welcome, Kazo." Her eyes twinkled as she said it, "That is the name you prefer?"

"Yes, thank you Aunt Wu." He sat down and picked up his tea, "Thank you for letting me stay until they arrived."

"Well, you have much to talk about." She rose and gathered up the dishes, leaving the tea. "I'll leave you to it. But before you leave tomorrow I will read your fortunes. There is something coming that none of us are ready for. But maybe you three can save us."

And with that she disappeared behind the jade, beaded curtain and the room grew quiet except for the crackle of the fire and the heady steam that rose from their cups as they all looked at each other.

"So, you're Kazo." Sokka said. Azula was quiet. Kazo looked from her to Sokka, "Yes. I am glad you do not recognize me. It will make this easier."

"Why are you here?" Azula said bitterly.

"I was sent. By the Lady of the Moon." And he had barely said it before Sokka was on his feet.

"Yue sent you! What did she say!" Sokka knocked his cup over in the process, only to find a rag already on the floor waiting to catch the spilled tea.

"She says that it is not safe for her right now. She's waiting for you in some place called the Spirit Oasis. She says you'll know where to find it." He looked from Sokka to Azula who was looking miserable, "And she says that Azula must come with you. It's important. She isn't safe."

"Safe from what?" Azula finally looked up.

"She didn't say." Kazo spoke but couldn't hold her gaze. "She says she can save the Avatar's life if you go meet her."

"How... how is he?" Azula whispered.

"He was close to the end, before Yue sent something to help him. Brought him back from the edge." Kazo spoke and his voice almost broke, "I left him in good hands until I get back."

"You shouldn't have left him." Azula spoke levelly.

"I had to make sure you got the message." Kazo spoke, "It's getting more and more dangerous to cross between the physical world and the spirit world. But at the Spirit Oasis she can safely speak with you and explain what is happening better."

The group grew silent and Aunt Wu entered on queue with a long tapering candle in hand, "The night grows old. Let me show you to your rooms."

And she led them all to their own rooms. Sokka felt odd that it was the first time in a long time that he wouldn't be sleeping next to Azula. And for some reason he couldn't quite understand, that made him feel sad and cold.

"She needs to be alone tonight." Aunt Wu said as if reading his mind, "She can't cry if you're there. She feels that she needs to be strong for you."

"Aunt Wu." Sokka spoke with a whisper, "I–– I'm really sorry. Aang and I were supposed to be here to save your village."

"Ah, that magical other world that the bones keep speaking of." Aunt Wu smiled and her eyes turned to half moons, "Where I am nothing more than a charlatan and a fake."

Sokka looked at the floor unsure of what to say before he spoke, "Were there any other survivors?"

"Yes." And for the first time he heard emotion in her voice that sounded like she might break down before she recovered. "Yes. Just a young girl. My apprentice. But afterward, a spirit of great and ancient evil came and took her away."

"Why? what would a spirit want with a girl?" Sokka felt like it was his fault somehow.

"Because she has the second sight even clearer than I do. I would never have guessed from her plain appearance and unmanageable hair," Aunt Wu smiled sadly. "My little Meng. Well, we will be reunited again."

"Did the bones tell you that too?" Sokka asked as he stepped into his room.

"No, it's just a feeling I have." Aunt Wu spoke softly, "Have a good night, Sokka of the Water Tribe."

* * *

The night was cold as it's dark wings enclosed the globe of the world. Katara watched the twinkling stars come alive like small lights in a bobbing sea of ink. She watched their reflection pass as she pushed the ship forward faster, large waves bearing them up with a trail of white foam in their wake.

So you're the leader of the Moon Witches?" Suki had been silent as she dropped down from her perch above in the darkness. She indicated the open letter in Katara's hand.

"Yes." She spoke and turned to look out over the swelling ocean that stretched on towards the very shores of night. "My sisters and I have been eating away at the Pheonix King's empire for years. We were finally going to kill him too. We came so close."

Suki pulled out a wetstone and began to slowly slide one of her blades across the edge, "Well, we can always try again I guess."

"Yes. The firelord has to be dealt with first. She's much more powerful than the Phoenix King. I sensed it in her." Katara turned, "But there was someone else."

The two did not talk more as the stars twinkled into sight and the dusty smear of the milky way across the sky led onward like a path toward their final destination. They had long since lost sight of the flying escort they had, but they knew that the men in the strange flying contraptions were there, keeping an eye out of fire nation dragons that could appear at any moment. On one of the gliders Jet was looking down at the ship and wondering about the two girls onboard. Specifically the one with the blades who had glared at him especially hard. He caught sight of the man in armor on a different glider moving towards the distant shore. His glider followed and soon they touched down on the soft earth, the distant thundering and roaring splash of waves on the rocks filled his ears and his nose twitched with the salty air.

"We go from here. Inland for a half a day and then south. We should intersect with their trail. If our intel is correct." The man in armor waited for Jet to gather his pack, "Come on. We will have to march through the night if we are to catch them."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this everyone! I'm trying to keep a queue of chapters up that way even if I miss a week or if things get busy the story will keep updating frequently and regularly. Thank you again for your comments, your feedback, and your reviews. I really appreciated that everyone mentioned that they wanted to know identities more, so in the next few chapters we find out several important identities in this alternate timeline. As always, thank you for reading. You're the reason I write! -X


End file.
